Fault of Destiny
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Tragedi keluarga Haruno membuat Sakura berubah drastis. Anehnya, dia memiliki kemampuan yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya, Gaara. Bisakah Sakura berubah dengan kehadiran Kakashi disisinya? Warning: AU/OC/OOC/mybe typo,dkk...RnR?
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

**Fault of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Semenjak keluaranya dibantai, Sakura menjadi dingin dan tak mempercayai sekitarnya. Anehnya, dia tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan, melihat isi hati seseorang dan masa lalu seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Kakashi Hatake, senpai sekaligus teman masa kecilnya mendekatinya.**

**Focus Pair: KakaSaku**

**Figure Pair: NaruHina, SasuKarin, SaiIno**

**~Don't Like Don't Read~**

**Chapter 1 – Prolog**

Malam itu, Konoha Hotel ramai oleh pengunjung yang datang dengan pakaian pesta. Yah, gedung termewah di kota Konoha itu sengaja disewa oleh Haruno Corp untuk perayaan ulang tahun putri ke-2 mereka.

Gadis yang sedang berulang tahun itu sungguh beruntung. Tak hanya paras cantik dan kepintaran yang dimilikinya, tapi juga keluarga yang kaya raya dan menyayanginya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Haruno-san." Ucap salah seorang rekan bisnis ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, Miyamoto-san." balas gadis itu dengan tersenyum.

"Hai, pink!" Sapa seorang pria dengan rambut perak anti gravitasi miliknya. Tuxedo abu-abunya menyelaraskan warna rambutnya.

"Hai, Kakashi-chan!" balas gadis itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, ya! Ini hadiahku." Ucap pria itu. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna pink dengan corak bunga sakura merah.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." Gadis itu membuka kotak itu. Ada kalung berliontin bunga sakura di dalamnya.

"Indah sekali." Gumamnya memandangi kalung itu.

"Dibuat khusus untuk mu." Ucap pria itu dengan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih. Bisa pakaikan?" pintanya pada pemilik mata heterochrom itu.

"Tentu." Pria itu memakaikan kalung liontin bunga sakura itu.

"Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu sekali lagi.

"Sama-sama. Sudah, ya. Ada rekan bisnis ayahku disini. Aku diminta ayahku menemaninya." Pamitnya. Lalu pria itu pergi setelah mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu.

"Sakura!" Panggil seorang gadis berambut merah berkacamata memanggil gadis pink itu.

"Karin!" Balas Sakura sambil berlari dan memeluk sahabat yang sudah bersamanya selama ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-13, jidat!"

"Hehe, sama-sama, mata empat." Ucap Sakura dengan bahagia.

"Mana nii-chan mu yang tampan, itu?"

"Hmm, katanya masih ada urusan di kantor. Jadi dia datang terlambat."

"Ooh," Karin hanya meng-oh-kan. Sejenak mereka memandang suasana pesta yang semarak. Karin melihat sosok yang di kenalnya. Ternyata di adalah kakak Sakura, Gaara.

"Sakura, itu Gaara-kun!" Ucap Karin sambil menunjuk Gaara.

"Waah, benar itu nii-chan ku. Sebentar, ya Karin." Ucap Sakura lalu berlari menuju kakak tersayangnya.

"Gaara nii-chan!" Panggil Sakura dengan berlari ke arah Gaara.

"Sakura."

"Akhirnya nii-chan datang juga."

"Hmm, iya." Ucap Gaara dengan wajah tampak sedih. Tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Mana hadiahku?"

"Oh, hadiah," Ucap Gaara masih terlihat sedih.

"Ada apa, nii-chan? Kau terlihat pucat? Kau kelelahan?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Aku khawatir denganmu, nii-chan."

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura." Ucap Gaara masih mengelak.

"Hmm, baiklah. Tapi kalau nii-chan pingsan, aku gak mau nolong."

"Hmm, baiklah." Ucap Gaara berusaha menghilangkan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. Dia lalu meninggalkan adik kecilnya itu. Sakura sendiri terheran dengan sikap kakakny yang tak biasa itu.

.

Skip Time

.

Saat ini, seluruh keluarga Haruno berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Sakura berada di tengah-tengah tumpukkan hadiah dan Gaara di sampingnya.

Sakura memandang Gaara dengan khawatir. Semakin lama dilihat, wajah Gaara semakin pucat. Rasanya Gaara seperti akan kehilangan sesuatu miliknya.

"Kenapa, nii-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura."

"Apa ada sesuatu yang hilang?"

"Tidak, hanya saja,"

"Hanya, apa?"

"Aku takut,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku takut kehilanganmu."

"Hahaa, nii-chan. Kamu seperti akan meninggalkanku saja."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua yang terjadi."

"Apa maksud nii-chan?"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Sakura."

"Apa maksud nii-chan dengan tak ada waktu lagi? Apa nii-chan akan pergi?" Tanya Sakura khawatir. Wajah Gaara berubah menjadi sangat sedih.

"Yang terpenting setelah malam ini terlewati, jangan pernah kau lupakan kenangan-kenangan indah yang ada diingatanmu. Tetaplah mempercayai hati nurani dan teman-teman terdekatmu. Bersikaplah jujur pada perasaanmu dan teruslah melangkah maju. Jangan pernah menatap ke belakang." Ucapnya lalu dia memeluk Sakura dengan sangat erat hingga gadis pink itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Nii-chan, sakit."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Ini cara untuk melindungimu." Ucap Gaara yang tiba-tiba menangis.

'BRAKKK!' Sekelompok orang berpakaian hitam memasuki mansion Haruno. Mereka membawa banyak senjata api. Masing-masing dari mereka segera melumpuhkan anggota keluarga Haruno beserta pelayan-pelayan mereka.

Sakura terkejut ketika satu persatu keluarganya berjatuhan tak bernyawa. Sakura semakin shock ketika ayah dan ibunya ikut jatuh karena tembakan mereka langsung ke kepala. Tangannya bergetar memegangi baju Gaara.

"Nii-chan, tou-chan dan kaa-chan, mereka." Ucap Sakura bergetar. Air hangat keluar dari matanya.

"Sakura, ikut aku!" Gaara menarik tangan Sakura dan membawanya jauh dari ruang keluarga itu. Sakura berlari mengikuti kakaknya. Salah seorang dari mereka mengetahuinya dan memberitahu pada teman-temannya.

Mereka mengejar Sakura dan Gaara hingga ke taman belakang. Gaara masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di jalan buntu.

"Sakura, satu lagi,"

" Apaa, i.. itu?"

"Takdir bisa berubah!" Gaara seketika memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Nii-chan."

"Maaf-kan aku. Tapi, ingatlah apa yang ku katakan barusan, kau mengerti?"

"Nii-chaaan.." Ucap Sakura. Matanya tertutup sambil memeluk kakaknya.

.

.

'DOOORRRR'

Sakura terkejut dengan suara itu. Dia berusaha membuka matanya tapi tangan Gaara menutupi mata emeraldnya yang indah. Air hangat membasahi pelupuk matanya. Meski aneh, entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat mengantuk. Dia pun tertidur di pelukkan Gaara yang bersimbah darah.

.

.

Mata emerald cantik itu membuka matanya. Dia menciumi bau amis disekitarnya. Matanya terkejut mendapati kakaknya, Gaara menindihnya.

"Nii-chan?" Sakura menggungcang guncangkan badan Gaara yang telah dingin itu.

"Dingin? Kenapa sangat dingin?" Tanyanya. Dia lalu membalikkan badan kakaknya dan mendapati luka tembak yang tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup sangat kencang. Dia berharap tak terjadi apa-apa pada Nii-channya tercinta. Diguncang-guncangkannya badan Gaara sambil menangis.

"Nii-chaaan.. Banguun…" Tangisnya.

"NII-CHAAAANNN!"

~To Be Continued~

(N\A) Ini dia fanfic multichap keduaku. Review dan Flame? Monggo…


	2. Chapter 2 Mad Pink

**Fault of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Semenjak keluaranya dibantai, Sakura menjadi dingin dan tak mempercayai sekitarnya. Anehnya, dia tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan, melihat isi hati seseorang dan masa lalu seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Kakashi Hatake, senpai sekaligus teman masa kecilnya mendekatinya.**

**Focus Pair: KakaSaku**

**Figure Pair: NaruHina, SasuKarin, SaiIno**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Chapter 2 – Mad Pink**

Sekolah elit Konoha mendapat murid baru. Gadis misterius berambut pink sebahu. Gadis berambut pink itu saat ini berjalan mengikuti seseorang dengan seragam guru. Langkahnya tampak santai meskipun guru pria di depannya terlihat tergesa-gesa. Rambut pinknya yang halus ikut bergoyang lembut mengikuti langkah dari kakinya yang indah.

'Anak ini santai sekali, padahal sudah lewat jam pelajaran pertama.' Gumam guru yang memakai kacamata hitam dan berbandana hitam pula.

Tampak sesosok anak laki-laki dengan tas punggungnya berjalan di depan mereka. Anak laki-laki itu memiliki rambut perak anti gravitasi, alias mencuat ke atas. Matanya berbeda warna, yang kanan merah darah, dan yang kiri hitam pekat.

"Um, Hatake-kun?" Sapa guru laki-laki itu.

"Ebisu-sensei?" Balas anak laki-laki itu.

"Ini sudah lewat jam pertama dan kau masih disini? Alasan keterlambatanmu kali ini apa?"

"Oh? Aku harus menunggu kucing menyeberang jalan. Motorku tak bisa lewat kalau kucing itu di depanku."

'Alasan aneh seperti biasa.' Gumam Ebisu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Permisi, aku harus mengantarkan anak baru ke kelasnya."

"Ya sensei, jaa." Anak laki-laki yang biasa dipanggil Kakashi itu menyilakan Ebisu dan anak berambut pink itu lewat.

Kakashi menoleh untuk melihat wajah anak berambut pink itu. Tapi anak berambut pink itu menoleh kearah lain. Tepatya jendela koridor. Kakashi terkejut dengan warna rambut yang dimiliki oleh anak berambut pink itu.

'Pink? Hm, warna rambut yang familiar.' Gumamnya lalu berjalan lurus. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Jangan-jangan, dia?" Kakashi segera berbalik untuk memastikan siapa anak berambut pink itu. Tapi, kedua sosok yang di lewatinya tadi sudah menghilang.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti juga aku akan tahu." Gumamnya. Lalu dia berjalan santai ke kelasnya meskipun saat ini hampir melewati jam pelajaran kedua.

Saat ini kedua sosok itu masih berada di koridor. Tinggal dua belokan lagi, mereka sampai di tempat yang dimaksud.

'Anak aneh ini masih saja jalan santai.' Gumam Ebisu.

Teringat dalam ingatannya anak berambut pink itu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cuek dan yang membuat Ebisu paling terkejut adalah alasan ia di-drop-out- sekolahnya.

Kedua sosok itu sampai pada suatu pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Diatasnya tertulis 'Kelas 2-2'. Ebisu membuka pintu itu dan mendapati keadaan kelas sedang mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Seisi kelas melihat kearah Ebisu dan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Permisi, aku mengantarkan anak baru." Ucapnya lalu mengajak anak berambut pink itu masuk.

Anak berambut pink itu masuk dan mengagetkan semua murid karena kecantikannya. Termasuk seorang anak berambut merah dengan kacamata. Hanya saja, raut wajahnya bukan menunjukkan kekaguman. Tapi, keterkejutan yang mendalam.

'Apakah, dia?' Gumam anak berambut merah berkacamata itu.

"WOOAAAA, CANTIKKNYAA…" Seru murid laki-laki di kelas itu.

"DIAM, KALIAN!" Guru kelas yang masih berada di mejanya meneriaki murid laki-laki itu dengan garangnya. Para murid laki-laki itu segera terdiam ketakutan.

Ebisu menghampiri guru wanita itu dan membisikkan sesuatu. Guru wanita itu menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti apa yang dibisikkan Ebisu.

"Nah, Haruno-san, disinilah kelasmu, ku tinggal dulu, ya." Ucap Ebisu meninggalkan kelas 2-2 itu. Sedangkan yang dipanggil 'Haruno-san', hanya terdiam.

"Aku Anko Mitarashi, wali kelas 2-2. Salam kenal." Ucapnya ramah. Tapi anak berambut pink itu hanya terdiam.

"Nah, anak-anak kita mendapat teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Sakura Haruno." Ucapnya singkat. Anak berambut merah berkacamata itu sangat terkejut. Dia mengenal anak berambut pink yang menyebut dirinya 'Sakura Haruno' itu.

"Sekolah mu?" tanya Anko.

"Otogakure School Girl."

"Wah, dia berasal dari Sekolah Wanita Otogakure. Itu adalah sekolah elit, kalian harus bisa belajar darinya, ya!" Ucap Anko menyindir murid-muridnya.

"Nah, bisa jelaskan alasanmu sekolah disini?"

"Aku di-drop out- dari sekolah." Seluruh murid terkejut.

"Boleh kutahu karena apa?" Tanya seorang cewek bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang pucat. Sakura memandang tajam anak berambut pirang pucat itu. Anak berambut pirang itu merasa ada yang aneh, dan dia menyesal telah mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada tukang gossip sepertimu? Tampaknya berbahaya sekali jika aku mengatakan hal pribadi pada cewek bermulut ember sepertimu, Ino Yamanaka." Ucap Sakura dengan sinisnya. Mata aquamarine milik gadis itu terbelalak.

'Ba..bagaimana dia tahu namaku dan kesukaanku bergosip.' Ucap Ino terkejut. Para murid termasuk Anko heran.

"Hei, anak baru! Bersopanlah sedikit!" Teriak Anko yang naik darah. Sakura menoleh padanya dan matanya menatap tajam pada Anko.

"Dudukmu di dekat Karin Akasuna-san. Akasuna-san, acungkan tanganmu." Anko masih marah dengan sikap Sakura dihari pertamanya sekolah.

Karin hendak mengacungkan tangannya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengacungkannya, Sakura sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Dia melewati Anko dan berbisik di dekatnya.

"Menyukai Kakashi Hatake, pria yang 11 tahun lebih muda. Bukankah itu berarti kau pedofil?" Ucapnya pada Anko. Mata Anko terbelalak karena sangat terkejut. Dengan santai, Sakura berjalan ke meja Karin.

'Ba.. bagaimana dia tahu aku menyukai Kakashi Hatake anak kelas 3?' Pikirnya terkejut.

"Ba.. baiklah," Ucap Anko berusaha melenyapkan kegugupannya dengan Sakura.

"Kita mulai bab 2, Sistem Peredaran Manusia." lanjutnya sambil membolak-balik buku paket Biologi. Maklum, dia guru Biologi.

"Koreksi, sensei. " Ucap anak laki laki dengan rambut panjang sepunggung. Matanya berwarna putih bintik buta. Dia adalah murid teladan satu sekolah.

"I.. iya?"

"Bab 2 sudah kita pelajari bulan lalu. Sekarang seharusnya kita mempelajari bab 3, Sistem Pencernaan Manusia."

"Ooh, iya. Maaf kan aku." Seluruh murid terkejut ketika Anko mengatakan kata 'maaf'.

"Ki.. kita mu.. mulai bab 3."

~SKIP TIME~

Keadaan istirahat pertama di Sekolah Konoha berlangsung ramai. Semua orang membicarakan kedatangan siswa baru kelas 2-2, Sakura Haruno. Ada yang menyatakan kekagumannya pada gadis pink itu karena kecantikannya, ada pula yang merasa takut karena di hari pertamanya bersekolah, dia bisa tahu nama orang-orang tanpa mengajaknya berkenalan. Dia juga tahu kebiasaan dan rahasia setiap orang.

Pembicaraan yang paling hangat adalah ketika Sakura Haruno membuat Anko Mitarashi, guru paling killer se-sekolah mengatakan kata 'maaf' untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan murid-muridnya.

"Dasar anak aneh," Ujar seorang anak berikat empat di rambutnya

"Huss, jangan bilang seperti itu, Temari. Kau tidak lihat apa yang di lakukan anak itu pada Ino?" Saran anak berambut durian pirang.

"Ka.. kasihan, Ino-chan." Kata anak perempuan berambut indigo. Mereka berempat melihat keadaan Ino.

"Kau kenal dengan anak itu?" Tanya Temari pada Ino.

"Ti.. tidak." Jawabnya.

"Mungkin dia teman lama mu?" Tanya anak berambut durian pirang.

"Tidak, Naruto. Kalian kan tahu, kita teman sejak kecil. Selalu bersama."

"Be.. benar." Ucap gadis berambut indigo panjang yang biasa dipanggil Hinata itu mengiyakan ucapan Ino.

"Hmm, ini rumit. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu nama Ino dan kebiasaannya? Bagaimana pendapatmu, Teme?" Tanya Naruto pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam raven.

"Hn."

"Ah, bicaramu cuma 'Hn' saja." Ucap Naruto.

Gadis berambut merah dengan kacamata tampak memasuki kelas. Dia membawa beberapa buku tebal ditangannya.

"Coba kita tanya Karin saja. Dia kan teman sebangkunya." Usul Temari.

"Benar juga." Ucap Ino.

"Karin!" Panggil Naruto.

"Iya, Namikaze-san?" Karin datang menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Kami ingin tanya tentang Sakura." Kata Temari.

"Kenapa kalian ingin menanyakannya?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami hanya ingin tahu saja." Sahut Ino. Karin tampak berpikir.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku bukan orang yang suka bergosip sepertimu, Ino."

~SKIP TIME~

Karin melangkahkan kaki menuju jalan pulangnya. Perasaannya sangat tidak karuan. Bagaimana tidak, sahabatnya sejak SMP kembali setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada dirinya. Teringat di pikiran Karin tentang bayangan masa lalunya.

**Flashback**

"Bukan aku yang membunuh!" Teriak Sakura pada teman-temannya yang mengerubunginya.

"Tapi hanya kau yang selamat." Ucap seseorang berambut merah dengan ikat kepala.

"Benar!" Ucap yang lain membenarkan.

"Hentikan! Berhenti mengolok Sakura!" Karin datang dan melindungi Sakura.

"Kau berpikiran yang sama juga, kan? Hanya Sakura yang selamat dari pembantaian keluarganya."

"Tapi bukan berarti dia yang membunuhnya." Ucap Karin masihberada di depan Sakura. Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menyentuh bahu Karin.

"Sudahlah, Karin."

"Sakura?"

"Biarkan mereka berpikir seperti itu." Ucap Sakura yang menjauh.

~.~

"Kau sendiri juga tidak tahan dengan Sakura, kan?" Ucap anak laki-laki berambut biru.

"Hentikan, Sakon." Ucap Karin mengelak dari pernyataan Sakon.

"Akui saja, jangan munafik. Bukankah kau juga berpikir kalau Sakura-lah yang membantai keluarganya, kan?" Ucapan Sakon membuat kemarahan Karin memuncak.

"YAA.. YA! TERUS SAJA BERPIKIR AKU SEPERTI YANG KAU PIKIRKAN! KALAU TERNYATA MEMANG ITU BENAR, TAP" Kemarahan Karin terhenti ketika Sakura masuk ke kelas dengan air mata yang sudah jatuh. Ia mendengar semuanya.

"Ka.. rin?"

"Sa.. sa-kura.."

"Aku bermimpi kau akan mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi tak kusangka mimpiku menjadi kenyataan." Ucap Sakura lalu ia berlari sambil menangis.

"Sakura! Tunggu! Kau salah paham!" Karin berlari mengejar Sakura. Sakura-pun berhenti.

"Karin, aku tahu karena kemampuan kakakku berpindah padaku." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"A..apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm.. Selamat tinggal. Kau sudah bukan temanku lagi. Kau, menghianatiku." Lalu Sakura meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku dan mencerna perkataan Sakura. Keesokan harinya, Sakura pindah dari Suna ke Oto.

~T.B.C~

Akhirnya bisa jg update stelah sibuk… mkasih bwt .. , temari gak sodaraan sama gaara. Dan Karin jadi Karin Akasuna krn dy jd adiknya sasori sama kyk fanfic khs x fths.. ni cuman bwt pmbritahuan aj, biar gak pda bingung.. skali lag thx bwt .. sneng bgt dpet review.. rsanya fanfic-ku ..

o, ya.. skrg, bales review walau cma 4.. ak jnji pda dri sndiri, mw apdet kalo dah 5 review, tpi liat reviewnya, keinginan apdet tak tertahankan lag.. hallah -,-'

**Lhyn Hatake :** Senangnya,, dpet review dri senior.. mkasih, kak Lhyn dah mw saya.. ka"k favorit sya, lho.. crita yg 2nd sakura, n sensei to bgus bgt.. tpi endingnya gak kyk yg ad ku.. hehe..

**EvilKyu Cassielf **n** Dijah-hime: **pernah baca fanfic Hug Me With your Love, ya?, maaf, karena ada masalah dengan akun fanfic-ku, aku bikin akun baru. Aku juga ngedit semua fanfic yang sudah ku-publish… map klo bingung..

**Phouthrye Mitarashi15: **ya gak apa", tow.. hahaa.. mksh dah review,,

**Trims bwt .. RnR, ny tolonk..**

..~jaa~..


	3. Chapter 3 Her Mind

**Fault of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Semenjak keluaranya dibantai, Sakura menjadi dingin dan tak mempercayai sekitarnya. Anehnya, dia tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan, melihat isi hati seseorang dan masa lalu seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Kakashi Hatake, senpai sekaligus teman masa kecilnya mendekatinya.**

**Focus Pair: KakaSaku**

**Figure Pair: NaruHina, SasuKarin, SaiIno**

**Warning:**

'blablabla'**: Gumaman , Sakura dengan Pohon Sakura KES, Masa depan, Isi hati seseorang**

"blablabla"**: Ucapan biasa.**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Chapter 3 - Her Mind**

Mata emerald cantik itu terbangun di pagi hari. Pandangannya tetap saja kosong sejak tragedy tiga tahun yang lalu. Tragedy yang sangat menyayat hatinya

Badan mungil itu beranjak dari tempat tidur berukuran jack size miliknya. Langkah kecilnya membimbingnya menuju kamar mandi apartemen untuk memulai harinya di sekolah yang baru. Sekolah Elite Konoha.

Mata emerald yang indah itu bertemu dengan emerald lain di cermin. Pandangannya tak berubah. Tetap saja kosong tanpa rasa. Emerald itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, Gaara.

Tampak suatu bayangan di cermin seorang pria berambut merah dengan emerald yang sama dengannya sedang tersenyum bahagia padanya di pantulan cermin kamar mandi.

"Lagi lagi kau menghiburku, Anima." Puji-nya pada sesuatu yang disebutnya 'Anima' sambil memandang cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya.

"Terima kasih kau tetap bersamaku. Kau bagaikan nii-chan yang selalu bersamaku." Ucapnya lagi pada Anima-nya sambil tetap memandang bayangannya.

Bayangan Gaara di cermin yang tersenyum berubah menjadi kesedihan. Tampak pria merah itu mengeluarkan air mata. Sangat deras jatuhnya. Gadis pink itu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Anima-nya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya nya masih memandangi cermin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Gadis pink itu mengeluarkan air mata hangat dari emeraldnya. Samar samar, bayangan Gaara lenyap seakan tersapu angin.

"Jangan… Jangan pergi! Nii-chaaann!"

~SKIP~

Gadis berambut pink itu melangkahkan kakinya di koridor Sekolah Elite Konoha mengikuti seorang guru. Masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, ia melihat keluar jendela koridor Konoha Elite School itu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat guru itu juga berhenti tepat di depan ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Dia memandang papan nama di atas pintu itu.

"Tsunade Namikaze" Gumamnya. Guru pria itu mengetuk pintu. Setelah persetujuan dari yang di dalam, guru pria itu membukakan pintu.

"Aku mengantarkan murid baru, kepala sekolah."

"Bagus, Ebisu." Ucapnya sambil melihat gadis berambut pink itu. Matanya berwarna hazel dan rambutnya pirang dikepang dua.

"Aku murid baru, Sakura Haruno." Ucap gadis berambut pink.

"Ooh, selamat datang, Haruno-san." Sapa wanita itu.

"Hn,"

"Jadi, Kepala Sekolah OSG (Otogakure School Girl) memindahkanmu ke KES (konoha Elite School), benar?"

"Hn,"

"Apa alasanmu kemari, Haruno?" Mata hazel Tsunade menatap tajam emerald gadis berambut pink itu. Dan emerald gadis itu membalas lebih tajam tatapannya.

"Kau sudah tahu alasanku, dan masih ingin bertanya?

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya versi mu."

"Hmm, aku menghajar Kepala Sekolah mesum, Orochimaru."

"Hmm.." Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya tampak paham dengan pernyataan gadis berambut pink itu.

"Tapi yang kudengar darinya, kau menggodanya. Kau juga menusuknya dengan pisau lab, kan?" Ucapan Tsunade membuat Ebisu agak tersentak. Keterkejutan Ebisu sedikit membuat gadis itu melirik padanya.

"Terserah apa yang dia katakan, dan apa pendapatmu aku tak peduli."

"Hmm, begitu, ya? Baiklah. Ebisu, antarkan nona Haruno ini ke kelasnya."

"Baik, Bu Kepala." Ebisu membukakan pintu bagi sakura. Ebisu berjalan di depan dan gadis berambut pink mengikutinya di belakang.

**Gadis Berambut Pink's POV**

Aku mengikuti pria berkacamata hitam ini menuju kelasku. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu dimana kelasku karena Anima-ku bisa memberitahukannya. Tapi, daripada guru aneh yang seperti tukang pijat ini menganggapku aneh, lebih baik aku diam saja.

Kami melewati suatu koridor dengan jendela berukuran besar di bagian kanan dindingnya. Jendela itu mengarah langsung ke lapangan olahraga dengan pohon sakura yang mulai bersemi.

'Aku pohon sakura milik KES, aku selalu dipandangi dengan pandangan menyejukkan oleh semua siswa disini setiap aku berbunga. Aku bahagia dengan takdirku sebagai pohon sakura. Tapi aku takut terhadap akhir takdirku.' ucapan pohon sakura kudengar dengan sangat jelas. Aku tersenyum.

'Akhir yang menunjukkan jika bungaku tidak merekah setiap musim semi, aku akan ditebang. Aku tidak bisa melihat pandangan semua siswa terhadapku yang sangat indah di mataku. ' Lanjut pohon sakura kemudian.

'Kau pohon sakura sekolah ini. Semua keluarga sekolah ini menyayangimu. Kau selalu merekahkan bungamu setiap musim semi dan membahagiakan seisi sekolah ini.' Ucapku pada pohon itu kemudian.

'Aku tahu, itu.' Jawabnya.

'Kau tak perlu takut dengan takdirmu. Takdir semua pohon sama. Suatu saat, mereka akan ditebang. Tapi, mereka tidak akan mati begitu saja. Mereka akan hidup lagi menjadi yang lebih baik.'

'Bagaimana denganku? Akan jadi apakah aku setelah ku tiada? Lalu, bagaimana dengan sekolah ini?'

'Kau akan menjadi seorang manusia. Manusia yang sangat penyayang pada tumbuhan. Terutama pohon sakura yang menjadi dirimu di masa lalu. Dan sekolah ini, akan melupakanmu. Meskipun begitu, mereka akan merindukan mekaran bungan sakuramu disetiap musim semi.'

'Hm.. begitukah, menurutmu?'

'Itulah yang kulihat pada masa depanmu.' Ucapku pada pohon sakura itu dengan senyuman. Walau tak menunjukkannya, namun aku yakin pohon sakura itu membalas senyumku.

'Boleh aku berpendapat tentangmu, Haruno?'

'Tentu saja.' Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu isi hatinya, namun kubiarkan dia menyatakan isi hatinya itu.

'Haruno, kau adalah orang yang baik.' Ucapannya membuatku terkejut. Aku tersenyum kecil.

'Terima kasih, tapi pujianmu itu tidaklah menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya.' Ucapku. Aku memandangi bunga sakura yang bergerak-gerak tertiup angin.

'Biarkan aku menyanyikan sesuatu untukmu Haruno.' Ucap pohon bungan sakura kemudian.

"Um, Hatake-kun?" Ucap Ebisu pada seseorang. Aku tidak peduli karena mendengarkan pohon bunga sakura menyayi untukku.

"Ebisu-sensei?" Balas anak laki-laki itu.

"Ini sudah lewat jam pertama dan kau masih disini? Alasan keterlambatanmu kali ini apa?"

"Oh? Aku harus menunggu kucing menyeberang jalan. Motorku tak bisa lewat kalau kucing itu di depanku."

'Alasan aneh seperti biasa.' Gumam Ebisu.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja. Permisi, aku harus mengantarkan anak baru ke kelasnya."

"Ya sensei, jaa."

Aku dan guru Ebisu berbelok ke koridor sebelah kanan. Saat itu pula, pohon sakura berhenti menyanyikan lagunya untukku.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Langkahku terhenti seketika.

'Tunggu, ke-kenapa a.. aku tak membaca aura anak tadi?' Gumamku dalam hati. Segera kubalikkan badanku. Namun, sosok itu tak nampak di mata.'

'Siapa orang itu? Kenapa tak bisa kubaca auranya?' Aku perlahan membalik badan dan kembali mengikuti guru Ebisu.

'Walaupun saat itu aku sedang memandang bunga sakura, harusnya aku bisa mengetahui kalau ada orang datang. Tapi, ini?' Aku masih berpikir keras dengan orang yang lewat tadi.

'Anak aneh ini masih saja jalan santai.' Gumam Ebisu. Kudengar dengan jelas isi hati guru Ebisu. Sejenak kulupakan masalah anak aneh tadi.

Dapat kulihat dalam ingatannya aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan cuek dan yang membuat orang itu paling terkejut adalah alasan aku di-drop-out- sekolah.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

'Dasar, baru segitu saja, sudah kaget.' Gumamku.

Kami sampai pada suatu pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Diatasnya tertulis 'Kelas 2-2'. Ebisu membuka pintu itu dan mendapati keadaan kelas sedang mengikuti kegiatan belajar mengajar. Seisi kelas melihat kearah Ebisu dan aku tentu saja.

"Permisi, aku mengantarkan anak baru." Ucapnya lalu mengajakku masuk.

Aku masuk ke kelas itu dan mengagetkan semua murid karena kecantikanku.

'Dasar, segitu cantikkah, diriku?' Kupandangi setiap raut muka mereka.

Telah terbaca semua isi hati mereka dalam benakku. Termasuk seorang anak berambut merah dengan kacamata. Hanya saja, raut wajahnya bukan menunjukkan kekaguman. Tapi, keterkejutan yang mendalam.

Aku mengenal dia. Dia mantan sahabatku, Karin Akasuna.

'Apakah, dia?' isi hati Karin terbaca olehku.

"WOOAAAA, CANTIKKNYAA…" Seru murid laki-laki di kelas itu.

"DIAM, KALIAN!" Guru kelas yang masih berada di mejanya meneriaki murid laki-laki itu dengan garangnya. Para murid laki-laki itu segera terdiam ketakutan.

Ebisu menghampiri guru wanita itu dan membisikkan sesuatu.

'Dia murid baru, hati-hati dengannya.' Guru wanita itu menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti apa yang dibisikkan Ebisu. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar apa yang dibisikkan Ebisu padanya.

"Nah, Haruno-san, disinilah kelasmu, ku tinggal dulu, ya." Ucap Ebisu meninggalkan kelas 2-2 itu. Aku hanya terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku Anko Mitarashi, wali kelas 2-2. Salam kenal." Ucapnya ramah. Aku masih terdiam.

"Nah, anak-anak kita mendapat teman baru. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Sakura Haruno." Ucapku singkat. Karin terkejut mengetahui aku adalah 'Sakura' yang dikenalnya.

"Sekolah mu?" tanya Anko.

"Otogakure School Girl."

"Wah, dia berasal dari Sekolah Wanita Otogakure. Itu adalah sekolah elit, kalian harus bisa belajar darinya, ya!" Ucap Anko menyindir murid-muridnya.

"Nah, bisa jelaskan alasanmu sekolah disini?"

"Aku di-drop out- dari sekolah." Seluruh murid terkejut.

"Boleh kutahu karena apa?" Tanya seorang cewek bermata aquamarine dan berambut pirang pucat.

Aku memandang tajam anak berambut pirang pucat itu. Anak berambut pirang itu merasa ada yang aneh, dan dia menyesal telah mempertanyakan hal itu. Tentu saja karena tatapan tajamku itu bisa melihat nama dan kebiasaannya buruknya itu.

"Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada tukang gossip sepertimu? Tampaknya berbahaya sekali jika aku mengatakan hal pribadi pada cewek bermulut ember sepertimu, Ino Yamanaka." Ucap Sakura dengan sinisnya. Mata aquamarine milik gadis itu terbelalak.

'Ba..bagaimana dia tahu namaku dan kesukaanku bergosip.' Ucap Ino terkejut. Para murid termasuk Anko heran.

"Hei, anak baru! Bersopanlah sedikit!" Teriak Anko yang naik darah. Aku menoleh padanya dan matanya menatap tajam pada Anko.

'Dia, Anko Mitarashi menyukai Kakashi Hatake, anak kelas tiga. Padahal, selisih mereka 11 tahun.' Gumamku sambil membaca-milik-nya. Aku tersenyum licik. Tapi senyumku terhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu.

'Kakashi Hatake? Kakashi-kun? Dia di sekolah ini?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Dudukmu di dekat Karin Akasuna-san. Akasuna-san, acungkan tanganmu." Anko masih marah dengan sikap ku dihari pertamanya sekolah. Tapi aku tak peduli. Yang penting telah kudapat rahasia untuk membungkamnya.

Karin hendak mengacungkan tangannya. Tapi sebelum dia sempat mengacungkannya, aku sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Aku melewati Anko dan berbisik di dekatnya.

"Menyukai Kakashi Hatake, pria yang 11 tahun lebih muda. Bukankah itu berarti kau pedofil?" Ucapku pada Anko. Mata Anko terbelalak karena sangat terkejut. Dengan santai, aku berjalan ke meja Karin.

'Ba.. bagaimana dia tahu aku menyukai Kakashi Hatake anak kelas 3?' Pikirnya terkejut. Ingatannya kembali melayang ketika Ebisu menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati padaku.

"Ba.. baiklah," Ucap Anko berusaha melenyapkan kegugupannya dengan ku.

"Kita mulai bab 2, Sistem Peredaran Manusia." lanjutnya sambil membolak-balik buku paket Biologi.

"Koreksi, sensei. " Ucap anak laki laki dengan rambut panjang sepunggung. Matanya berwarna putih bintik buta. Dia adalah murid teladan satu sekolah.

"I.. iya?"

"Bab 2 sudah kita pelajari bulan lalu dan kita juga telah melalui ulangan untuk mengakhirinya. Sekarang seharusnya kita mempelajari bab 3, Sistem Pencernaan Manusia."

"Ooh, iya. Maafkan aku." Seluruh murid terkejut ketika Anko mengatakan kata 'maaf'. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ki.. kita mu.. mulai bab 3."

-SKIP TIME-

**End of Sakura's POV**

Keadaan istirahat pertama di Sekolah Konoha berlangsung ramai. Semua orang membicarakan kedatangan siswa baru kelas 2-2, Sakura Haruno. Ada yang menyatakan kekagumannya pada gadis pink itu karena kecantikannya, ada pula yang merasa takut karena di hari pertamanya bersekolah, dia bisa tahu nama orang-orang tanpa mengajaknya berkenalan. Dia juga tahu kebiasaan dan rahasia setiap orang.

Pembicaraan yang paling hangat adalah ketika Sakura Haruno membuat Anko Mitarashi, guru paling killer se-sekolah mengatakan kata 'maaf' untuk pertama kalinya dihadapan murid-muridnya.

Sakura sudah tahu hal itu. Tentu saja karena dia dapat melihat seluruh isi hati semua orang hanya dengan melihat mereka.

Sakura merasa bosan dengan keadaan ini. Dia memutuskan untuk membolos jam ke-4 dan seterusnya untuk tidur di ruang kesehatan.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Matanya menatap sekilas wajah seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan kucir empat di belakang kepalanya. Suatu masa depan gadis itu terlihat di matanya.

'Gadis itu memiliki masa depan yang indah. Dia akan menikah dengan ketua OSIS sekolah ini yang juga anak paling pemalas di sekolah. Dua tahun kemudian mereka mempunyai dua anak kembar yang cantik dan pintar seperti ayahnya. Suaminya adalah anggota parlemen yang bisa meningkatkan tarif hidup masyarakat. Sedangkan dia akan menjadi wanita karir meneruskan perusahaan keluarga.' Gumam Sakura.

'Lalu, Ino Yamanaka. Dia akan berpacaran dengan artis Tokyo, Sai Ne. Kehidupannya sangat bahagia karena mereka saling menyayangi.' Lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Masa depannya sangat indah. Sayang sekali jika harus berakhir.' Ucapnya masih dalam hati.

Sakura melangkah menuju ruang kesehatan yang ada di lantai 2. Kelasnya di lantai 3. Tinggal menuruni tangga lalu berjalan sedikit, dia sampai dia ruang kesehatan.

'GREEEKK..' bunyi pintu digeser mengejutkan guru kesehatan. Guru itu memiliki potongan rambut hitam pendek dan kulit yang putih.

"Shizune-sensei," Panggil Sakura. Dia sudah tahu nama guru tersebut dari Anima-nya tentu saja.

"Ya?"

"Aku pusing sekali, aku ingin tiduran."

"Baiklah," Shizune membuka tirai bilik tidur. Tampak tempat tidur yang rapi dengan selimut masih terlipat.

"Tidurlah, biasanya minum obat apa?"

"Aku tidak suka minum obat. Kalau-pun pusing, aku akan tidur sampai aku bangun."

"Kalau begitu akan kubangunkan kau jika sudah jam istirahat selesai."

"Tidak usah. Aku akan membolos jam ke-4 dan seterusnya. Anda lanjutkan saja pekerjaan anda hingga selesai lalu, kencan dengan Genma-sensei." Wajah Shizune berubah kaget sekaligus malu.

'Ba.. bagaimana dia tahu aku akan kencan dengan Genma setelah ini?' gumamnya.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya ke tempat tidur yang empuk. Sedangkan Shizune melanjutkan berkasnya. Dia tidak menganggap serius omongan Sakura.

-SKIP TIME-

Emerald Sakura terbuka. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit ruang kesehatan. Dia beranjak dari ranjang ruang kesehatan dan pergi ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tas karena pelajaran sekolah telah usai.

Suatu masa depan seseorang masuk dalam pikirannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang kucir empat mati dan gadis berambut blonde panjang mengenaskan karena kecelakaan beruntun. Mereka menyelamatkan seekor kucing. Namun, dia-lah yang celaka.

Mata Sakura terbelalak melihatnya.

"Temari, Ino!" Dengan segera, Sakura berlari ke kelasnya. Sakura dengan keras menggeser pintu kelas. Tampak gadis yang dicarinya sedang mengobrol.

"Temari, Ino!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengatur nafasnya sediki-sedikit. Sedang yang dipanggil merasa heran karena tiba-tiba dipanggil seperti itu.

"Tetaplah disini sampai 15 menit kemudian." Ucap Sakura. Temari dan Ino saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa kami harus mendengarkan ucapanmu?" tanya Temari kemudian.

"Karena, di jalan menuju rumahmu, ada kecelakaan beruntun yang akan merenggut nyawamu jika kau pulang saat ini."

"Aku tak percaya dengan kata-katamu. Kau sudah mengatai Ino tukang gossip dan sekarang meramalkan kejadian buruk pada kami. Kau mau memberikan hal buruk apa lagi pada kami?" Temari membela Ino. Dia sangat marah karena dia dan sahabatnya diganggu oleh keberadaan Sakura.

Sakura memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tajam namun kosong.

"Silahkan kalau kau tak percaya. Tapi, tunggulah 10 menit lagi." Ucap Sakura mengingat telah 5 menit berlalu dan mereka masih di kelas.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Tanya Ino.

"Kenapa? Karena kalian memiliki masa depan yang indah."

"Apa hubungan masa depan kami dengan dirimu? Memangnya kamu dewa?" Ucap Temari dengan sangat ketus.

"Kalian memiliki masa depan yang indah dan aku tidak suka masa depan dan takdir tuhan yang telah tersusun rapi untuk kalian harus rusak karena kalian berada di waktu dan tempat yang tidak tepat."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Yah, itu perkataanku. Terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak." Sakura melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di belakang kelas.

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentang kami, jangan seenaknya jidat lebarmu meramalkan masa depan kami." Bela Ino.

"Yah, sayangnya tidak seperti pemikiranmu, nona Yamanaka. Aku tahu semua tentang kalian, meskipun kalian tidak tahu satupun hal mengenai diriku."

"Lalu? Apa yang kau ketahui, ha?" Tanya Temari menantang. Sakura tersenyum merendahkan. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Hmm, kau, Temari Sabaku. Kau memiliki adik bernama Kankuro Sabaku, kelas 1 SMA KES, yang sangat maniak dengan kucing. Saking sukanya pada kucing, setiap melihat bayi kucing yang dibuang, pasti ingin mengasuhnya. Saat ini di rumah kalian sudah terpelihara 40 ekor kucing. 10 ekor ras Persia, 15 ekor ras xxx, 15 lainnya kucing liar. Keluarga kalian memiliki perusahaan dibidang pengiriman jasa tenaga kerja. Sebagai anak tertua, sudah pasti kau menjadi pewarisnya, ya, kan?" Temari sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura. Matanya membulat sepenuhnya tak percaya. Semua yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar.

"Hei, Tema! Yang dia katakana tidak benar, kan?" Tanya Ino meyakinkan. Namun, tak ada jawaban dari Temari.

"Dan kau, Ino."

"A.. aku?"

"Ya, ayahmu memiliki perusahaan yang begerak di bidang penjualan. Awalnya toko bunga biasa, namun, karena usaha keras ayahmu, took bunga kalian menjadi berkembang pesat dan saat ini telah mulai pengiriman Internasional karena kualitas bunga yang kalian miliki sangat bagus. Kau memiliki seorang kakak, bernama Deidara Sabaku. Bersekolah di Universitas Konoha jurusa seni tanah liat. Benar, kan?" Ucapan Sakura diakhiri dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

"Sudah 15 menit. Silahkan jika kalian mau pulang." Ucap Sakura. Dia lalu meninggalkan Temari dan Ino yang terpaku.

-SKIP-

Sakura keluar dari kelas. Dia akan pulang saat ini. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana mengingat apa yang dilakukannya pada Temari dan Ino.

'Apa tidak apa-apa, aku mengatakan itu pada mereka? Haah, merepotkan saja. Aku hanya tidak mau, masa depan yang indah itu harus hancur karena kecelakaan tragis.' Gumam Sakura.

Sakura berhenti berpikir tentang Temari dan Ino. Namun, dia berpikir yang lain. Berpikir tentang anak aneh yang tidak bisa terbaca auranya oleh Sakura.

'Aura anak itu tak bisa kubaca. Aneh. Apa anak itu punya kemampuan yang berlawanan sepertiku?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dia memfokuskan pikirannya dan mulai membaca aura sekitar sekolahnya.

'Ibu Shizune dan Pak Genma sudah di parkiran, Karin ada di belakang sekolah. Lalu masih ada Temari dan Ino yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi.' Gumam Sakura. Dia berhenti memikirkannya karena membuatnya pusing.

'BRUUKK..' Sakura terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Bukan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan, tapi rasa terkejut karena tidak bisa melihat aura orang yang akan datang.

'Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang yang akan datang? Apa dia anak tak beraura itu?' Masih dalam keadaan jatuhnya, Sakura melihat wajah orang yang tak bisa ia baca auranya.

"Sakura? Kau Sakura Haruno, kan?" Tanya orang itu. Dia berambut perak dangan gaya rambut anti gravitasi. Mata heterochromenya membuat dada gadis pemilik kemampuan asing itu berdegup kencang.

Ya, gadis itu mengenalnya. Mengenalnya sejak lama. Karena dia,

"Ka.. kashi?" Ucap Sakura terbata. Orang yang dipanggilnya Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sakura berdiri. Tanpa Sakura sadari, tangannya menyambut tangan kekar Kakashi. Serta merta Kakshi menariknya.

"Te.. terima kasih." Ucap Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Hn." Kakashi segera melewati Sakura menuju halaman belakang. Sakura berbalik dan menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh. Sakura berusaha ingin tahu apa yang Kakashi lakukan di halaman belakang sekolahnya dengan membaca pikiran Kakashi. Namun, nihil. Pikiran Kakashi tak bisa terbaca oleh Anima Sakura.

"Kakashi-kun." Ucap Sakura membuat Kakashi berhanti.

"Mau kemana, kau?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Ada urusan." Ucapnya lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sakura.

"Jaa, ne. Saku-chan." Ucapnya kemudian sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan melambai pada Sakura. Sakura terpaku, berusaha mencerna otaknya.

'Ada orang yang tidak bisa kubaca pikirannya tadi pagi. Tadi juga. Padahal aku sudah melihat ke seluruh bangunan dengan Anima-ku, tapi tak terlihat adanya Kakashi, sampai akhirnya kami bertabrakkan. Aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikirannya.'

'Kakashi Hatake, dia..' Sakura menggumam dalam hati.

' Satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa dimasuki Anima.'

~T.B.C~

(A/N) Yeeey,,, akhirnya bisa juga nyelesai'innya.. maaf ya, yang nunggu lama.. kazu lagi UAS dan baru selesai hari ini,. Do'ain juga ya, biar gak banyak remidi, jadi gak galau kalau mw bwt lanjutan fic.. skrg wktunya bls review..:

**Dijah-hime:** Saku nggak punya kekuatan, tapi kemampuan.. #halah, sama aja.. -,-' oke, dah apdet.. mkasih review,nyaa.. :D

**Fantasi Liar: **Kakashi-mu? Enak ajah, kakashiku tauk! #digaplek kakasaku-fans+KFG+sakura. Kakashi punya kekuatan, gak yaa? Kasih tau gak, yyaa? Ya begitulah, liat aj dpan.. eh, pen-name-mu kok keren-e.. fantasimu liar banget.. #dideathglarefantasiliar.. makasih, reviewnyaa..

**EvilKyu Cassielf: **gak, kok.. nih dah apdet, maksih ..

**Lhyn Hatake: **aah,, kakak senior.. senangnya .. #haah? Wah, map, aku lupa kalo yg prtama kakashi jadi 'pria', #emg aslinya wanita? -,-'.. gomen-gomen.. eh, pngen kakashi tua? Kakak suka yg tua-tua? #pandangan mnyelidik.. hahaa.. justkid.. ak emg sngja bki kakashi muda-an..

skrg dah panjang, kan? Hhehee..

Thanks to silent reader..

I'll be back sakwise kencan sama kakashi-cinta.. bai-bai… :p


	4. Chapter 4 Permulaan dari Sesuatu

**Fault of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Semenjak keluaranya dibantai, Sakura menjadi dingin dan tak mempercayai sekitarnya. Anehnya, dia tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan, melihat isi hati seseorang dan masa lalu seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Kakashi Hatake, senpai sekaligus teman masa kecilnya mendekatinya.**

**Focus Pair: KakaSaku**

**Figure Pair: NaruHina, SasuKarin, SaiIno**

**Warning:**

'blablabla'**: Gumaman , Sakura dengan Pohon Sakura KES, Masa depan, Isi hati seseorang**

"blablabla"**: Ucapan biasa.**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Chapter 4 – Permulaan dari Sesuatu**

"Temari," Ucap Ino pada Temari. Mereka berjalan kaki melewati kompleks pertokoan Konoha yang ramai untuk pulang.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang yang dikatakan Haruno?" Tanya Ino. Dia masih penasaran apakah yang dikatakan Sakura pada Temari benar atau tidak.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Temari balas bertanya.

"Hm, semua yang dikatakan benar." Ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Jangan-jangan yang dikatakan tentang mu.."

"Hm, benar. Aneh sekali anak itu. Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang kita, ya?"

"Ya. Aneh."

"Tenang saja, itu pasti kebetulan. Dia pasti sudah menanyakannya pada orang lain untuk memalukan kita."

"Iya, pasti begitu. Hanya kebetulan."

Mereka telah sampai pada pertigaan besar Konoha. Terlihat banyak sekali orang berkumpul di ujung jalan dekat zebra cross. Temari dan Ino berlari kecil untuk mendekat.

Di tengah jalan tersebut, ada mobil Avanza hitam yang menabrak salah satu toko hingga rusak bagian dinding toko tersebut. Sedangkan Avanza tersebut rusak parah di bagian belakang mobilnya karena ditabrak oleh truk gandeng yang berisi kayu gelonggongan. Temari dan Ino terpaku melihat tengah jalan yang tragis itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ino pada seorang wanita yang ikut melihat kecelakaan itu.

"Ada kecelakaan. Mobil Avanza itu berusaha menghindari kucing yang menyeberang. Karena kehilangan kendali, mobil menabrak toko di sana dan diikuti dengan truk gandeng itu." Ucap wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat kejadian.

"Kapan terjadinya?" Tanya Temari.

"Sekitar 15 menit yang lalu." Temari dan Ino saling berpandangan. Terbesit di pikiran mereka tentang perkataan Sakura sebelum mereka pulang.

'Tetaplah disini sampai 15 menit kemudian. Karena, di jalan menuju rumahmu ada kecelakaan beruntun yang akan merenggut nyawamu kalau kau pulang sekarang.'

"Temari," Ucap Ino kemudian.

"Ya, Ino,"

"Ki.. kita harus berterima kasih pada Haruno."

~SKIP~

Saat istirahat di KES. Sakura merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam loker meja. Dia memutuskan akan membolos pelajaran ke 4 dan 5 karena bosan. Tiba-tiba Temari dan Ino datang mencegahnya. Beberapa anak yang masih di kelas melihat mereka.

"Haruno!" Ucap Temari.

"Kami mau minta maaf dan berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Ino yang membuat beberapa anak yang masih di kelas kaget.

"Soal kemarin?"

"Ya. Kalau saja kau tak mencegah kami, mungkin kami tak bisa bertemu denganmu sekarang." Tambah Temari sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh, baguslah kalau kalian berterima kasih padaku. Kalian pintar." Ucapnya sambil melewati Temari dan Ino.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Pikir saja, sendiri." Ucapnya lalu keluar dari kelas untuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Temari." Panggil Ino pada Temari yang masih terpaku di dekat bangku Sakura.

"Ino, kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku tidak?"

"Menurutku, Sakura itu punya masa lalu yang menyedihkan."

"Ya. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Ayo kita masukkan dia ke kelompok kita." Ajak Ino.

"Maksudmu?"

"AKu ingin bisa berteman dengannya." Kata Ino sambil meninggalkan Temari yang masih memikirkan Sakura. Temari lalu mengikuti Ino.

"Sakura!" Panggil Ino saat Sakura belum terlalu jauh dengan kelas.

"Ng?"

"Mau makan siang dengan kami di bawah?"

"Tidak, aku mau tidur di ruang kesehatan."

"Kau tidak ikut pelajaran?"

"Tidak." Sakura meninggalkan Ino dan Temari yang menatapnya menjauh.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengajaknya lain kali." Hibur Temari yang melihat Ino kecewa. Ino dan Temari pun berbalik untuk menuju kelas.

'BUKK' Tanpa sengaja, Temari dan Ino menabrak seseorang. Ino menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat wajah orang itu. Orang itu Kakashi.

"Apa ini kelas Sakura Haruno?" Tanya Kakashi pada Ino.

"Eh, i.. iya."

"Dimana dia?"

"Dia di ruang kesehatan." Jawab Temari.

"Apa dia sakit?"

"Tidak. Mungkin membolos seperti kemarin." Kali ini yang menjawab Ino.

"Arigatou." Kakashi lalu meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

"Tunggu, Hatake-senpai." Ino menghentikan Kakashi yang akan ke ruang kesehatan untuk menjenguk Sakura.

"Hn?"

"Kau mengenal Haruno?"

"Ya. Dia teman kecilku. Jaa," Kakashi lalu meninggalkan Ino dan Temari.

~SKIP~

'GREEKK' Pintu ruang kesehatan KES di geser dan masuklah Kakashi ke dalam. Shizune, guru kesehatan yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan laporan kesehatan hendak memanggil Kakashi, tapi Kakashi mengisyaratkan Shizune untuk diam.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura yang sedang tidur di bilik no 2. Lengan kirinya menutup matanya yang tertidur. Kakashi memandangi Sakura.

'Sakura,' Gumamnya. Terbesit suatu ingatan kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback**

"Maaf, Hatake-senpai, aku memanggilmu mendadak begini." Kata Karin sambil menunduk.

"Apa ini tentang Sakura?" mendengar Kakashi, kepala Karin terangkat.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Yah, kami tidak sengaja bertabrakkan. Aku sedikit kaget ternyata dia sudah kembali. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduganya sewaktu kami berpapasan di koridor sekolah. Ada apa?"

"Begini, sebenarnya kejadian ini sudah lama tapi aku baru bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang."

"Ceritakan,"

"Ini tentang tragedi yang menimpa keluarga Haruno 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku masih mengingatnya sebelum Sakura pergi ke Oto. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku dan yang dikatakannya membuatku tersadar saat ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bilang kemampuan Gaara-nii berpindah padanya. Ini aneh. Aku tidak terlalu mendengarnya dengan baik saat itu, tapi mengingat kelakuannya pada Ino, membuatku teringat apa yang di katakannya sebelum pergi sekarang."

"Katamu kemampuan Gaara berpindah ke Sakura?"

"Ya. Itu juga yang membuat Sakura berubah drastis seperti ini."

"Hmm, mungkin perkiraanku salah, tapi dia tidak berubah sama sekali saat aku bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Apa maksud senpai?"

"Kau bilang kemampuannya didapat dari Gaara, berarti dia bisa melihat aura orang yang akan datang dan dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi tadi kami bertabrakkan dan dia juga menanyakan padaku kemana aku akan pergi. Kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran, tidak seharusnya dia bertanya padaku, kan?"

"Tapi dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran seperti Gaara-nii. Dia tahu nama Ino tanpa bertanya namanya, dan entah apa yang dia katakan pada Anko-sensei sampai-sampai Anko-sensei mengatakan 'maaf' untuk pertama kalinya." Sesaat mereka terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Hmm, Karin,"

"Ya?"

"Mungkin, hanya aku yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh kemampuan Sakura."

"Eh, maksudmu?"

"Yah, maksudku mungkin satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa terbaca oleh kemampuan Sakura adalah aku."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Hmm, ya."

"Sebenarnya, aku memanggilmu kesini bukan untuk membicarakan kemampuan Sakura."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu untuk Sakura."

"Apa itu?"

"Tolong, ubah Sakura menjadi Sakura yang dulu. Sakura yang ceria, baik, dan ramah. Sakura sahabatku."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku yakin, kau bisa mengubahnya. Kau, orang yang dicintai Sakura."

"Hehehee, benarkah itu?" Kakashi tertawa pelan dan membuat Karin sedikit bingung.

"Yah, dulu dia pernah mengatakannya padaku."

"Dulu? Kalau perasaan Sakura itu masih ada sampai sekarang, aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya."

"Um? Kau menyukainya?"

"Ya, begitulah. Yang terpenting, Karin, bukankah Sakura sahabatmu? Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengubahnya?"

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar padanya. Aku menghianatinya." Karin menunduk. Air matanya mengalir perlahan mengingat kejadian sebelum Sakura pergi.

"Bagaimanapun juga kau sahabatnya yang paling mengerti dia, kan? Kalau begitu, kita bersama-sama mengubahnya. Kau mengubahnya sebagai sahabatmu, dan aku mengubahnya sebagai orang yang dicintainya dan yang mencintainya." Karin mengangkat kepalanya. Tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi. Aku akan berusaha!"

**End of Flashback**

Kakashi memandang Sakura sendu. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian sehari setelah pembantaian keluarga Haruno. Sakura sangat depresi. Dia seakan akan melihat sesuatu yang sebenarnya terjadi di keluarganya. Tapi, ketika Kakashi menanyakannya pada Sakura, ia hanya menggelang lemah.

"Sakura.." Gumam Kakashi lirih dia lalu membelai pelan rambut Sakura yang tergerai lembut di bantal.

'Maafkan aku tidak mencarimu setelah kau pergi. Kata Karin kau berubah. Tapi bagiku, kau sama saja seperti yang dulu. Seperti Sakura yang manis, lembut, dan yang kucintai. Aku senang mendengar bahwa dulu kau mencintaiku. Tunggu aku Sakura. Aku akan membuatmu seceria dulu jika ternyata kau memang berubah.'

"Sakura-ku.." Gumaman Kakashi lebih lirih dari yang tadi. Seakan tak mau membangunkannya.

Namun, sepertinya suara paling pelan Kakashi malah membangunkan Sakura. Sakura mengangkat lengan kirinya dan membuka matanya.

"Ka.. kashi?" tanya Sakura. Sakura duduk di ranjang dan menggantungkan kakinya.

"Ya. Sudah bangun?" tanya Kakashi.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Sakura turun dari ranjang dan mengenakan sepatunya. Lalu dia beranjak keluar dari bilik ranjang.

"Em, aku menunggumu bangun. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ucap Kakashi membuat langkah Sakura terhenti.

"Ng? Maaf, aku sedang malas mendengarkanmu." Kakashi terkejut. Ternyata Sakura memang berubah. Sakura menghampiri Shizune yang masih mengerjakan laporan kesehatan siswa.

"Sensei, aku izin pulang ke rumah. Aku mual sekali."

"Oh, begitu? Akan kubuat surat izin untuk guru piket, ya." Ucap Shizune sambil menuliskan sesuatu di kertas lain.

"Baiklah."

"Kau mau pulang?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Ya, memang kenapa?"

"Ah, Hatake-san." Panggil Shizune.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Kau mengantar Haruno pulang kerumah, ya."

"Ti.. tidak usah, sensei. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Sela Sakura.

"Tapi keadaanmu lemah, kalau kau pingsan di jalan, bagaimana? Biar Hatake mengantarmu. Aku sudah membuatkannya surat zin untuk keluar sekolah." Ucap Shizune sambil menyerahkan dua lembar kertas surat izin pada Kakashi untuk diserahkan pada guru piket.

"Uh, baiklah."

**Sakura's POV**

"Uh, baiklah." Ucapku kemudian.

Sial! Kenapa aku tak tahu hal ini sebelumnya. Anima-ku tak berguna sama sekali kalau berada di dekat Kakashi. Kenapa?

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Sedikit kuhindarkan diriku dengan Kakashi. Huh, aku tahu, di depanku, aku akan menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya. Entah kenapa, di depannya, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya dan lagi, aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya. Apa yang dipikirkannya, dan bagaimana pendapatnya tentangku. Aku harus merahasiakan masalah ini. Kalau tidak, hanya akan menyusahkanku.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Tanyanya.

"Nggak apa-apa."

"Hei, aku punya kewajiban mengantarmu pulang jadi mendekatlah."

"Nggak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

"Ya nggak apa-apa." Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

Setelah sampai di ruang guru piket, Kakashi menyerahkan kertas dari Shizune-sensei. Lalu, kami ke kelasku. Kakashi mengambil tasku sementara aku diluar. Beberapa anak heran dengan kedekatanku denga Kakashi. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kami sebenarnya tidak sedekat itu. Meskipun dulu kami memang lebih dekat dari ini. Kulihat wajah Karin sesaat. Dia tampak tenang ketika aku bersama Kakashi. Ada apa, ini?

"Hei, Sakura." Panggilnya saat kami sudah setengah jalan menuju rumahku.

"Ng?"

"Kemampuanmu, tak bisa membacaku, kan?" Dia menanyakan hal yang mengena langsung ke jantungku. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Ya, kan? Kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya kenapa. Kenapa hanya kau yang tak bisa kubaca?" Tanyaku dengan ketus.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita cari bersama."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganku."

"Benarkah? Kau mencintaiku, kan?" Katanya lagi yang membuat wajahku sedikit panas. Dengan cepat ku balikkan perasaanku.

"Itu dulu dan sekarang aku tidak mencintaimu lagi." Ucapku mempercepat langkahku.

"Hei, Sakura! Tunggu!"

"Jangan mengikutiku! Kau tak perlu mengantarku!" Aku lalu berlari menjauhinya.

Sebenarnya di pertigaan ini aku harus lurus untuk jalan tercepat menuju rumahku. Tapi, aku berbelok. Aku lebih memilih lewat jalan memutar. Aku tak mau dia tahu rumahku.

"Hah.. hh.." Nafasku tersengal-sengal karena aku berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" Rutukku.

"Kenapa aku tak bisa berkutik kalau dekat dengannya?"

~SKIP~

Hujan mulai membasahi Konoha. Begitu juga denganku yang masih di luar rumah. Aku masih belum pulang karena jalan memutar menuju kerumahku dua kali lebih jauh dari rumah ke sekolah.

Setelah setengah jam berhujan-hujanan, akhirnya aku sampai di rumahku, rumah kedua orang tuaku di Konoha. Tampak sosok seorang pria tinggi di depan pintu rumah. Aku tak tahu siapa dia. Mungkin Kakashi karena aku tak bisa membaca aura orang itu. Ternyata benar.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu rumahku?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Ini rumah orang tuamu di Konoha. Kita kan sering main bertiga dengan Karin disini."

"Pulang sana!" Aku membuka pintu dengan kunci yang kuambil di saku rok ku. Aku masuk, dan Kakashi menahan pintu itu saat aku akan menutupnya.

"Pulanglah! Aku mau istirahat."

"Memang kau bisa merawat dirimu sendiri? Kau sakit kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau tidak, mungkin akan sakit setelah ini karena kau hujan-hujanan." Kakashi mendorong pintu rumahku.

Kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau aku akan sakit setelah ini? Uh, dorongan pintunya sangat keras. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Akhirnya aku kalah tenaga.

"Lepaskan pakaian basahmu itu. Akan kusiapkan air panas dan mandilah." Saat ini dia telah masuk rumahku.

Seenaknya dia menyuruhku melepas baju dan mandi dengan air panasnya. Ini kan rumahku. Aku ingin sekali menentangnya, dan mengusirnya dari rumahku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa malas dan lebih baik menuruti apa katanya.

Aku masuk ke kamar mandi di rumahku. Di kloset, ku lepas baju basahku beserta pakaian dalamku. Lalu, kubalut diriku dengan handuk. Saat itulah Kakashi keluar dari bath up.

"Eh, um. Masuklah!" Wajahnya sedikit bersemu saat melihatku hanya berbalutkan handuk. Aku juga bersemu sedikit. Sayangnya aku tak bisa membaca pikirannya yang mungkin dipenuhi oleh diriku.

**End of Sakura's POV**

**Kakashi's POV**

'Baka! Hampir saja aku nafsu padanya!' gumamku dalam hati.

Untung saja dia tida bisa membacaku. Kalau bisa, mungkin aku sudah dihajarnya karena berpikiran mesum tentangnya. Itu-pun kalau 'Shannaroo'nya seperti dulu. Kakashi, kau baka! Apa maksudmu dengan merawatnya? Selama ini dia hidup sendiri. Pastilah dia bisa merawat dirinya karena selama hidup sendiri, dia pasti pernah mengalami sakit.

Aku segera mengangkat bajunya yang basah. Ku angkat satu persatu dan kumasukkan ke dalam mesin cuci di dekat bath up.

'Hmm, rok,' kumasukan rok kotak-kotak merah ke dalam mesin cuci Sakura.

'Kemeja, hotpants, lalu..' gumamanku terhenti ketika aku melihat potongan baju yang selanjutnya.

'B..bra, dan panty?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

'Huuh, kenapa aku harus merawatnya? Akhirnya aku malah disuguhi pemandangan aneh begini.' Rutukku lalu segera memasukkan semua pakaian basah itu ke dalam mesin cuci dan memutar mesinnya.

"Kakashi," Sakura memanggilku. Aku menoleh dan lagi-lagi melihat Sakura dengan berbalutkan handuk basah. Terlihat potongan badannya yang, emm, membuatku tergoda. Kutahan diriku agar tak bernafsu padanya.

"Mana bajuku?" Tanyanya.

"Sial, aku belum menyiapkannya. Kau siapkan saja sendiri ya, aku akan memasak untuk kita."

"Memangnya kau bisa memasak? Seingatku kau tak bisa memasak." Ucapnya yang langsung menembus jantungku.

"Eh,"

"Kau siapkan saja bajuku, aku yang akan memasak untuk kita."

"Dengan handuk saja? Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Tapi aku tak mau memakan makananmu yang pasti kalah jauh dengan masakanku." Uh, dia benar. Dia yang hidup sendiri selama ini pasti masakannya jauh lebih enak daripada masakanku. Daripada aku menambahnya sakit dengan masakanku, lebih baik aku menuruti kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah kusiapkan baju, kau segera memakainya, ya."

"Ya," Ucapnya sambil meninggalkan kloset menuju dapur. Sedangkan aku menuju kamarnya -yang harus kucari dulu- untuk memilih bajunya.

Setelah berkutat selama setengah jam untuk mencari bajunya karena kulihat baju yang dia punya hanya kaus singlet dan hotpants, akhirnya aku memilihkan daster yang cukup panjang agar dia hangat. Uh, lagi-lagi harus melihat bra dan panty. Tapi biarlah, sekali ini saja dalam sejarah hidupku di SMA.

"Sakura," Aku keluar dari kamar Sakura dan mendapati bau harum masakan Sakura –yang pastinya-. Aku mendapati dia sedang tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dalam keadaan pakai handuk. Dia meja ruang tamu, telah tersedia nasi hangat dan 2 telur goreng.

"Kenapa dia tidur begini?" Ucapku lalu aku duduk di dekat sofa untuk membangunkannya.

"Hei, Sakura! Bangun lalu pakai baju ini." Ucapku. Seakan-akan kata-kataku mengena langsung membangunkannya, matanya terbuka.

"Kakashi,"

"Cepat pakai baju ini, lalu kita makan."

"Em, yah." Dia membawa baju yang kupilihkan lalu pergi menuju kamarnya untuk berganti. Sedangkan aku ke dapur untuk mengambil piring.

"Kakashi," Panggil Sakura yang telah berpakaian dan duduk di sofa sekembalinya aku dari dapur.

"Ya?" Aku mendekatinya dan menyendokkan nasi hangat untuknya.

"Terima kasih, sudah disini, menemaniku." Ucapnya membuatku tertegun.

"Ya, sama-sama." Kami lalu memakan masakan Sakura yang, emm, memang enak.

"Sakura,"

"Ng?"

"Kau masih menyimpan kalung liontin yang kuberikan untuk ulang tahunmu itu?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Ng, ka..kalau hilang tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku bisa membelikannya untukmu." Ucapku yang merasa bersalah karena membahas kalung itu membuatnya sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Kalung itu hadiah ulang tahunku dari mu. Aku masih menyimpannya. Tapi tak kupakai karena mengingatkanku pada hari ulang tahun paling menyedihkan." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang semakin sedih.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi." Aku lalu beranjak dari tempatku dan membereskan piring piring kotor bekas kami makan.

"Ka..kashi," panggilnya padaku saat aku sedang mencuci piring.

"Ya?"

"Aku pu..sing.."

"Duduklah di sofa, Sakura, sebentar lagi aku akan merawatmu." Ucapku masih berkutat dengan piring kotor.

'BRUUK..' terdengar suara benda jatuh di belakangku. Aku kaget dan menoleh kebelakang, dan Sakura jatuh pingsan.

"Sakura!" Ucapku. Segera kubersihkan tanganku, membuka celemekku dan berlari menuju Sakura.

Kuraih badannya. Badannya penuh keringat dan panas. Kuangkat dia ala bridal style dan kubawa dia ke kamarnya.

"Hhh..hh.." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dia terlihat sangat kecapekkan.

"Maaf, ya Sakura. Tapi kalau nggak begini, kau bisa sakit." AKu lalu membuka dasternya, dan ku lap semua keringatnya. Hujan yang semakin deras membuat suasana dingin di kamar Sakura. Setelah ku lap seluruh badannya, aku menyelimutinya.

"Brr, d..dingin, K..kashi.." Gumamnya sambil menarik selimutnya.

Gawat, dia semakin kedinginan sedangkan tubuhnya panas. Aku mencari selimut lain di lemari pakaiannya, tapi tak ketemu. Hanya satu cara penghangatan tubuh manusia yang kuingat. Yaitu, berpelukan!

Aku segera berbaring disampingnya dan memeluknya. Kucoba kutahan nafsuku saat memeluknya. Oh, Kami-sama, buat aku tidak menjadi gila dan tidak memperkosanya karena aku juga mencintainya seperti dia mencintaiku seperti dulu.

T.B.C

(A/N) Naaah, apakah Kami-sama akan mengabulkan do'a Kakashi untuk tidak memperkosa Sakura? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya. Maaf, tiba-tiba agak menyinggung rate-M..

Reply:

**Dijah-hime: **Chapter 3 itu kjadian sbenernya dr chapter 2.. map klo bkin bingung.. mkasih, reviewnyaa..

**EvilKyu Cassielf**: udah dijawab, kan di chapter ni? Smoga puas dng jwbannya. Eh, ak mw tnya, kmu ska suju, ya? #gak nyambung.. thx 4 review

**Fantasi Liar: **Oh, Kakashi-mu? Ah sudahlah, kakashi itu hanya punya Sakura. aku juga sudah punya seseorang, ngapain mendua.. hehee.. di Shannaroo Sakura rasain tuh! Wkwkw.. sakura baik? Nggak juga, dia tuh anak nya cuek krn masa lalunya. Knpa bisa cuek? Ad di chapter slanjutnya.. trims reviewnyaa..

**Lhyn Hatake: **Baiklah, kakak.. :D Emang bella bisa menutup kekuatan Edward? Baru tau.. map, agk gak ngrti sama twilllight, bru trtarik pas breaking dawn.. #dsar mesum.. eh, kakak aliran shikaino? Oke, fic yg laen q coba shikaino, deh.. trims kak, reviewnya..

Thanks for silent reader, doakan supaya bisa mlnjutkan fic ini tnpa ada halangan remidi krn skrg msih musim remidi..

J.A.A


	5. Chapter 5 Kecelakaan

**Fault of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural (Hanya di chapter ini genre melenceng ke humor di awal cerita)**

**Rate: T (insya allah gak ke M)**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Semenjak keluaranya dibantai, Sakura menjadi dingin dan tak mempercayai sekitarnya. Anehnya, dia tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan, melihat isi hati seseorang dan masa lalu seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Kakashi Hatake, senpai sekaligus teman masa kecilnya mendekatinya.**

**Focus Pair: KakaSaku**

**Figure Pair: NaruHina, SasuKarin, SaiIno**

**Warning:**

'blablabla'**: Gumaman, Masa depan, Isi hati seseorang**

"blablabla"**: Ucapan biasa.**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Chapter 5 – Kecelakaan**

**Still with Kakashi's POV (Mulai segmen ini, akan tertampilkan petualangan si mesum Kakashi dalam melawan hawa nafsunya.)**

Gawat, aku tidak bisa tidur. Tubuh Sakura begitu membuatku tergoda. Sadarlah, Kakashi! Gunakan akal sehatmu! Jangan menyerang gadis saat dia sakit. Oh, Kami-sama… Jangan buat aku lebih gila dari ini!

Tunggu dulu! Kenapa saat ini aku ada di atas Sakura? Tanpa kusadari, tubuhku bergerak dan terlihat sekali aku berada di atas Sakura.

'Poof's' Keluar sosok yang sama denganku namun pakaiannya putih dan ada lingkaran emas di atas kepalanya.

'Kakashi, jangan! Jangan menyerang gadis yang sedang tertidur karena sakit. Itu dosa, tau!' aku terkejut, dan mengurungkan niatku.

'Busshh' Lalu keluar sosok yang sama juga denganku, kali ini pakaiannya hitam dan ia membawa tongkat merah. Anehnya, dia membawa buku Icha-Icha Tactics Edisi Spesial.

'Hei, untuk apa kau tahan? Bukannya kau mencintainya? Lakukan saja, lagipula dia juga mencintaimu.' Ucap diriku yang hitam.

'Tapi mungkin sekarang dia tidak mencintaiku.'

'Benar, itu! Seperti kataku, menyerang gadis saat tertidur dosa.' Kata diriku yang putih.

'Memangnya menyerang saat sadar tidak dosa?' Tukas diriku yang hitam pada diriku yang putih.

'Itu juga dosa, tau!'

'Apa dosanya sebesar dosa saat Kakashi membaca Icha-Icha Tactics Edisi Spesial di onsen?'

'Entahlah, lagipula kau juga membaca Icha-Icha Tactics Edisi Spesial,' Percakapan kedua diriku yang aneh membuatku bingung.

'Haha, maafkan kami yang tidak peka padamu yang bingung. Begini saja, gimana kalau kau mencium dia saja?' Saran diriku yang hitam.

'Eh, apa? Me..mencium?' Tanyaku tak percaya.

'Meskipun ini termasuk dosa, tapi aku setuju dengan si hitam.' Tambah diriku yang putih.

'Boof's-puush' Mereka lalu menghilang.

Aku kembali pada kesadaranku. Masih dengan posisi diriku yang diatas Sakura, aku melihat tidur Sakura begitu nyenyak. Mungkin mengikuti saran 'my dark side' tak ada salahnya.

Kudekatkan badanku pada badan Sakura, sedikit menindihnya. Sedikit slow motion, kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Lembut, hangat, dan manis. Darah di leherku sedikit panas. Mungkin sifat mesumku mulai keluar. Saat lidahku akan keluar, dengan cepat kutarik lidahku dan menutup mulutku.

"Uh, kenapa aku sebodoh ini hanya karena mu, Sakura?" Kesalku pada diri sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kearah jendela. Hujan masih sangat deras dan udara semakin dingin.

'DRRTT…DRRTT…' Getaran handphone Nokia 700-ku menandakan pesan masuk.

'Kakashi-sama ada dimana? Tadi, Shizune-san mengirimkan tas anda ke rumah. Nyonya khawatir anda belum pulang.' SMS dari Iruka, sopir keluargaku.

Helaan nafasku semakin panjang. Kuputuskan untuk mengabaikan SMS Iruka. Kupandangi wajah Sakura. Aku tersenyum lalu merangsak masuk keselimut. Memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuh Sakura dan berusaha untuk sadar.

**End of Kakashi's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

Hangat, dan nyaman. Baunya juga membuatku terasa lebih baik. Tapi, berat sekali. Kubuka mata emeraldku dan mendapati helaian perak tepat di mataku.

"Ngh?" Aku mengucek mataku dan melihat dengan jelas rambut perak beserta wajah pemiliknya yang kukenal.

"Ka.. kashi? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriakku dan seketika ia bangun.

"Eh, Sakura? Demammu sudah turun?" Tanyanya padaku sambil menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat lebarku. Wajahku bersemu merah dan dengan segera kudorong dia.

"Apa-apaan kamu? Kenapa di kamarku? Kenapa peluk aku segala? Dan kenapa aku cuma pake daster?" tanyaku beruntun pada Kakashi.

"Hei, aku kerepotan kalau jawab semua pertanyaanmu." Ucapnya lalu mendesah. Aku memelototkan matanya dan ia balas memandang mataku.

"Hahahaahahaaa…"

"Kenapa ketawa? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa melihat 'Shannaroo'mu itu. Hahahaaa.." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai. Membuatku malu karena seringaian pada wajahnya membuat dia sangat tampan.

"Ap..apa? Berhenti menertawaiku!"

"Hahahahahaa…"

"Berhenti, Kakashi!" Aku melempar bantalku dan mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

Tawanya berhenti seketika dan wajahnya berubah tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan membelai wajahku dengan lembut. Aku tersipu malu. Ingin menentang tapi rasanya nyaman dan kurasakan aku tak ingin menepis tangan yang pemiliknya dulu pernah kucintai. Mungkin sekarang aku masih mencinta inya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura?"

"Ng?"

"Aku lebih menyukai kau yang saat ini." Masih dengan tangannya yang di pipinya.

"Ng," Aku memalingkan wajahku karena malu.

"Katanya kau berubah, tapi bagiku kau sama saja, Sakura." Aku terkejut Kakashi mengatakan aku tidak berubah. Ku coba untuk mengendalikan perasaanku.

"Aku memang berubah, Kakashi."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Penghianatan Karin, Kakashi," aku menjeda kalimatku. Kukumpulkan segenap perasaanku yang sudah kupendam selama tiga tahun ini.

"Dia sendiri membenarkan ucapan Sakon kalau berpikir bahwa aku membantai keluargaku. Dia mengatakannya dengan tegas." Kepalaku menunduk menyentuh dada bidangnya. Air mataku mengalir seketika tanpa kusadari.

"Hiks.. dia, pa…dahal a..aku percaya padanya, padahal.. aku menyayanginya, padahal dia …sahabatku, kenapa?" Berusaha kutahan air mata ini yang mengalir.

"Ke..kenapa, Kakashi?" Tanyaku padanya, dan dia merengkuhkanku semakin dalam ke pelukannya.

"Menangislah, Sakura, itu lah perasaanmu. Perasaanmu yang terpendam selama tiga tahun ini, keluarkan dan lampiaskanlah."

~SKIP~

"Terimakasih, Kakashi," Ucapku sambil memandang matanya.

"Sakura, kau terluka satu kali tapi langsung trauma dengan teman selama 3 tahun,"

"Kau tidak mengerti? Bagaimana rasanya dihianati orang yang menjadi sahabatmu selama bertahun-tahun, orang yang paling mengertimu, orang yang sudah menganggapmu saudara, orang yang menjadi penguatmu, orang yang.." Jari telunjuk Kakashi berhenti di depan bibirku, dan menghentikan ucapanku selanjutnya.

"Sshhtt.. Kalau dia menjadi sahabatmu, bukankah kau juga sahabatnya? Kalau dia yang paling mengertimu, kenapa kau tidak mengerti dia? Kalau dia menganggapmu saudara, kenapa kau tak jadi saudaranya? Kalau dia menjadi penguatmu, kenapa kau tak menguatkannya?"

"Ta.. tapi Anima-ku memberitahuku lewat mimpi, dan memang terjadi."

"Begitukah? Lalu, apa kau akan selalu terpaku pada Anima-mu itu? Kenapa kau tidak memilih nuranimu? Bukankah nurani ada di setiap diri manusia dan menjadi dasar hati manusia?"

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Berubahlah, Sakura. Berubahlah menjadi Sakura yang selalu ceria dan bahagia, menjadi Sakura yang memiliki sahabat Karin Akasuna."

"Kalau aku tak bisa bagaimana? Memaafkannya begitu sulit untukku. Apalagi, melupakan Anima yang selama ini selalu bersamaku."

"Kau tak perlu melupakan Anima. Anima adalah Gaara bagimu, kan?" Aku mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk berubah, Kakashi."

**End of Sakura's POV**

~SKIP~

**Kakashi's POV**

Aku pulang dari rumah Sakura jam 21.00. Setelah mendengar segala keluh kesahnya, aku menjadi yakin untuk membuat Sakura berubah menjadi dia yang dulu. Kubuka pintu rumahku yang bergagang dua itu.

"Kakashi-sama," Ucap seseorang. Aku menoleh. Dan mendapati yang memanggilku adalah Iruka.

"Hng?"

"Anda dari mana? Rika-sama sangat menghawatirkan anda." Ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Dari rumah teman." Jawabku. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah ibuku turun dari tangga.

"Tak biasanya kau ke rumah teman," Ucapnya.

"Memangnya aku tak boleh punya teman?"

"Daripada kau ke rumah temanmu, lebih baik kau belajar tentang perusahaan ayah." Huh, lagi-lagi ceramah membosankan yang dikumandangkan wanita tua itu.

"Akan ku pelajari kalau aku sudah waktunya." Ucapku lalu melewati ibu menuju lantai atas.

"Ini waktu yang tepat, Kakashi. Kau harus memimpin perusahaan ayahmu." Aku terhenti mendengarnya. Aku berbalik dan memandangnya. Kulirikkan mataku ke sudut kiri sebentar, lalu memandangnya lagi. Sebenarnya kata-kata ini sudah dia katakan sejak aku masuk SMA, tapi tak kuhiraukan.

"Aku tahu, akan kulakukan, tapi saat ini aku sedang ingin bebas. Lagipula ayah juga masih sehat begitu." Ucapku lalu ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju kamarku. Terdengar suara ibu memanggilku, tapi aku pura-pura tak mendengarnya.

**End of Kakashi's POV**

~SKIP~

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kelas. Lagi-lagi dia membolos untuk pelajaran setelah istirahat pertama. Sakura memikirkan perkataan Kakashi tentang keinginan Kakashi untuk merubah Sakura. Namun, bayangan masa lalu membuatnya ragu.

"Sakura-san," Panggil seseorang. Sakura membalik badan dan ternyata Ino yang memanggilnya.

"Eh, maaf, aku tak bermaksud me.."

"Tak apa, panggil saja Sakura." Perkataan Ino di sela Sakura dengan tenangnya, meskipun dia tahu Ino sedang gugup.

"Em, begini, aku.." Ino berusaha mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk Sakura, tapi dia malu. Sakura yang mengetahuinya-pun hanya diam sambil tersenyum kecil.

'Ini harus dilakukan! Aku yang ingin dia masuk ke kelompokku dan aku harus berani!' Gumamnya dalam hati. Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar isi hati Ino.

'Ino ingin aku masuk ke kelompoknya? Untuk apa?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Sakura-pun membaca hati Ino semakin dalam.

'Ternyata ia ingin berteman denganku.' Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Ma..maukah kau makan siang bersama ku?" Tanya Ino setelah akhirnya di kumpulkan keberaniannya.

Sakura berpikir sambil melihat mata aquamarine Ino. Sakura mengingat dengan jelas tentang Kakashi. Dilihatnya Ino yang was-was takut permintaanya akan ditolak lagi kali ini. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura tersenyum. Dia putuskan untuk ikut Ino makan bersama, tapi ingatan masalalunya terlintas dipikirannya. Wajahnya menjadi ragu.

"Ino?"

"Eh, i.. iya?"

"Maaf, untuk saat ini, aku tak bisa." Terlihat dimata Sakura raut kekecewaan Ino mengetahui jawaban Sakura adalah penolakan lagi.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, kok. Mungkin lain kali." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sakura tahu itu adalah senyum palsu. Sakura merasa menyesal sudah menolak ajakan Ino. Tapi untuk masuk ke kelompok Ino dia masih belum siap.

"Sampai jumpa di kelas," Ucap Ino lalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tu..tunggu.." Ucap Sakura menghentikan Ino. Ino berhenti lalu berbalik menghadap Sakura. Sakura jadi gelagapan karena secara otomatis mulutnya berbicara sendiri.

"I..iya?"

"Ti..tidak apa-apa," Ucap Sakura lalu ia berbalik tanpa melihat Ino lagi. Ia tak mau melihat raut wajah Ino yang sangat kecewa padanya.

~SKIP~

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Sebelum ke ruang kesehatan, dia harus melewati ruang teater. Sakura mendengar bisik-bisik yang ia pastikan itu adalah suara Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, dan Karin.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Ino dan Temari bilang kalau mereka benci dengan si anak aneh. Sekarang mereka malah ingin dia masuk ke kelompok kita. Anak aneh itu pasti mengguna-gunai Ino dan Temari." Ucap Naruto sambil bersila dan menumpu wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Si.. siapa ya.. yang Naruto-kun, mak..sud de..dengan anak aneh?" Tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Tentu saja kalau bukan Haruno, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"Eh, um.." Hinata terkejut.

"Hinata, jangan dekati dia. Dia cenayang yang memliki kekuatan aneh. Kemarin Temari dan Ino diramalkan hal yang buruk dan terjadi. Mereka bodoh, ya. Diramalkan seperti itu seharusnya marah. Tepi mereka malah berterima kasih." Ucap Naruto.

"I.. Iya, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengangguk kecil.

"Kau, yang bodoh, Dobe!" Dengus Sasuke.

"Siapa yang bodoh, ha?"

"Kalau diramalkan seperti itu, berarti suatu peringatan. Sudah sepantasnya Ino dan Temari berterima kasih pada Haruno."

"Terserah kau saja, Teme!" Naruto lalu memandang Karin yang sedang tenggelam dengan buku bacaannya.

"Hei, Karin!" Panggil Naruto.

"Ng?" Karin masih berkonsen dengan bukunya.

"Haruno temanmu, kan? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang dia." Karin menghentikan membaca bukunya. Dia memandang Naruto sejenak lalu memandang ke bawah.

"Bukan, dia bukan temanku. Itu pemikirannya, sih. Kata-kata 'teman' hanya berlaku dimasa lalu. Setidaknya sampai sekarang aku masih menganggapnya sahabatku meskipun dia menganggapku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi." Ucap Karin dengan tesenyum sedih. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sauke termangu mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kau melakukan apa padanya?" Tanya Naruto. Karin terkejut. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Kesalahan. Suatu kesalah besar yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis pada sahabat yang sudah menganggapnya saudara."

"Haah.. Kau masih menganggapnya sahabat, kan? Minta maaflah padanya." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

"Memang aku yang salah. Ingin aku meminta maaf, tapi, aku tahu.. Kesalahanku ini tak layak mendapatkan maaf darinya." Karin semakin menunduk. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjongkok di depan Karin dan menepuk pundak Karin.

Sedangkan Sakura yang ikut mendengarnya menunduk terdiam. Dia tahu yang dikatakan Karin memang benar. Tapi untuk memaafkan Karin begitu sulit baginya. Dia tak ingin di lukai lagi.

Tiba-tiba Anima Sakura memunculkan suatu ingatan masa depan dalam pikirannya. Suatu kelahiran bayi dalam suatu keluarga. Tapi bayi itu meninggal karena terlambat melahirkannya. Karena itu, bayi tersebut tanpa sengaja meminum cairan ketuban di bukaan ke-tiga. Bayi itu, adalah adik Hinata.

Sakura ragu, apakah akan memberitahukan hal ini pada Hinata. Tapi ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Akhirnya Sakura putuskan untuk menyampaikannya pada Hinata.

'GREEKK' Sakura membuka pintu ruang teater. Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke terkejut. Terlebih Karin.

"Hinata," Ucap Sakura sambil mendekati Hinata. Naruto tiba-tiba bersiap di depan Hinata dengan pose melindungi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau meramalkan hal buruk pada Hinata!" Seru Naruto. Hinata takut sekaligus malu. Takut karena akan diramalkan kejadian buruk, dan malu karena dilindungi Naruto.

"Apa yang kukatakan adalah peringatan bagi Hinata. Terserah jika dia menghiraukannya atau tidak."

"Katakan yang terjadi," Perintah Sasuke. Sakura memandangnya sesaat lalu memandang Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan dengarkan, Hinata!" Seru Naruto. Hinata bingung dengan yang harus ia lakukan.

"Hinata, telepon ayahmu sekarang, dan minta dia menjemput ibumu!" Seru Sakura yang tidak peduli dengan Naruto.

"Jangan telepon, Hinata!" Perintah Naruto saat dia melihat Hinata sudah membuka handphonenya. Naruto lalu merebut handphone Hinata. Sakura kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto, dan,

'PLAAK,' Sakura menampar pipi Naruto. Naruto terkejut.

"Meskipun kau mengatai aku anak aneh, tukang guna-guna atau apalah, tapi, biarkan aku menyelamatkan nyawa seorang bayi!" Seru Sakura dengan menatap Naruto tajam.

Naruto bergidik ketakutan. Sedangkan Hinata, Sasuke, dan Karin tampak bingun dengan yang dikatakan Sakura. Sakura mengambil handphonenya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Cepat telepon ayahmu. Minta dia menjemput ibumu dan mengantarkannya ke rumah bidan terdekat. Ibumu akan segera melahirkan!" Ucap Sakura.

"Be..benarkah?" Hinata terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat telepon ayahmu!"

"Ba.. baik.."

Hinata menelpon ayahnya dengan handphone Sakura. Dia mengikuti perintah Sakura. Dan benar! Ibu Hinata mengalami kontraksi hebat karena akan melahirkan. Untung bisa diselamatkan. Setelah selesai, Hinata menyerahkan handphone Sakura. Sebelum mengatakan 'terima kasih', Sakura sudah buruan pergi.

~SKIP~

**Sakura's POV**

"Lagi-lagi kau disini," Ucap Kakashi mengagetkanku. Aku membuka mataku yang menutup karena tidur. Shizune-sensei sedang keluar dengan Genma-sensei.

"Apa?"

"Jadi kau kembali pada dirimu yang palsu? Kau sudah lupa dengan permintaanku padamu untuk mengubahmu?"

"Tidak, aku masih ingat. Tapi, aku ragu,"

"Kenapa kau harus ragu? Bukankah keinginanmu untuk berubah?"

"Aku hanya memintamu untuk membantuku, bukan berarti aku ingin," Ucapku. Aku segera menuju pintu keluar ruang kesehatan karena acara tidur siangku telah diganggunya.

"Tak ada artinya kalau aku membantumu tapi tak ada keinginan yang pasti dalam dirimu." Aku berhenti dan memandang sendu ke bawah. Kemudian aku berbalik dan memandang Kakashi tajam.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Bayangan masa lalu selalu terbayang."

"Lupakan masa lalu bodohmu, itu. Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk menatap masa depan?" Ucapnya. Kata-kata yang bagus, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat pusing memikirkannya.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Saat ini aku ingin sendirian." Ucapku lalu meninggalkan Kakashi yang berteriak memanggilku.

~SKIP~

Pukul 15.02. Aku keluar dari sekolah berjalan kaki. Arah jam 9 dari tempatku berjalan, ada Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang menunggu jemputan kakaknya.

Sedangkan dari arah jam 7 mendekatlah Karin diikuti Hinata. Mereka ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Karin ingin meminta maaf padaku sedangkan Hinata ingin beterima kasih tentang masalah tadi. Aku sudah siap dengan kata kata untuk menolaknya, namun terbesit suatu ingatan masa depan dipikiranku. Karin dan Hinata, kecelakaan!

"Sa..kura.." Panggil Hinata. Aku menoleh.

"Te.. terima kasih. Adikku bisa lahir dengan selamat berkat kau." Ucapnya dengan tersenyum padaku. Aku membalasnya dengan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku hanya tak ingin nyawa kecil yang berharga terbuang sia-sia." Ucapku lalu pergi tak menghiraukan Karin yang akan mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Sakura!" Karin berteriak menghentikanku. Aku berbalik.

"Pulanglah." Ucapku singkat lalu meninggalkan Karin.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" Karin menghentikanku dengan menahan lenganku.

"Aku tahu kau bisa membaca isi hatiku, makanya, mengertilah. Aku sangat-sangat ingin minta maaf, padamu. Maafkan aku, Sakura," Kepala Karin merunduk dan kulihat kilatan air mata mengalir jatuh di pipinya.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau pikir aku bisa melupakan semuanya? Pulanglah, Karin!" Usirku. Karin terkejut dia langsung berlari meninggalkanku. Aku berbalik pulang.

'Dari arah jam 3 ada mobil minibus hitam berjalan cepat ke arahku.'

"KARIN!" Seru Hinata, lalu berlari.

'ARGGH, sial! Aku tak memperhitungkan timing untuk mengusir Karin dan Hinata!'

"KARIN! HINATA!"

**End of Sakura's POV**

"KARIN! HINATA!" Sakura berbalik dan mendapati Hinata mengejar Karin. Dengan cepat, Sakura berlari ke tengah jalan. Dia berlari menuju mereka berdua. Sakura menarik lengan Hinata lalu mendorong Karin. Dan,

'CKKIIIITTT…BRUUKK..' Bumper depan mobil itu menyenggol perut kanan Sakura. Badan bagian atas Sakura terdorong ke depan dan kepalanya membentur kap mobil tersebut. Sakura lalu jatuh terlentang dengan bersimbah darah. Darahnya mengucur dari kepala, perut, dan tangannya. Mobil minibus yang menabraknya telah pergi melarikan diri sekarang.

Sedangkan Karin dan Hinata, terkejut hebat. Kedua mata mereka membulat 360 derajat sempurna. Wajah mereka pucat pasi dan air mata mengucur semakin deras dari pelupuk mata.

"SAKUURAAA!"

~SKIP~

"DASAR, TAK BERGUNA!" pria berambut panjang hitam itu menendang dua pria berambut coklat dan oranye dengan bertubuh besar yang sedang berlutut itu.

"Ma.. maaf kk..kan k..kami, O..Orochimaru-sama.." Ucap kedua orang yang sekarang jatuh tersungkur.

"KUSURUH MENCULIKNYA! BUKAN MENABRAKNYA, BODOH!"

"Ma.. maaf, O..orochimaru-sama.."

"Kenapa kau gusar begitu, suamiku?" Tanya seorang wanita berambut perak yang berjalan mendekati ketiga pria itu.

"Ah, Kabuko, istriku. Aku sudah menemukan tempat Sakura berada sekarang. Sudah kusuruh menculiknya, tapi dua orang tak berguna ini malah menabraknya." Seru Orochimaru sambil memandang sinis pada ank buahnya yang menunduk ketakutan.

"Jangan marah begitu, suamiku. Santai saja, masih ada 4 bulan sampai gerhana bulan itu tiba dan upacara transformasi Anima bisa dilakukan."

"Tapi, kalau sampai sebelum 4 bulan itu dia menghilang lagi, bukankah lebih baik kalau sekarang saja kita mengambilnya?"

"Yah, itu boleh juga dilakukan. Semua salah Yahiko keparat yang seenaknya mengeluarkan dia dari OSG. Akhirnya kita kehilangan jejaknya."

"Benar itu. Hei, kalian berdua!"

"I.. iya, Tuan!"

"Cepat temukan rumah sakit tempatnya di rawat, aku akan memberikan kejutan padanya." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

~SKIP~

"Hiks.. hiks… hikss…" Karin dan Hinata menangis di ruang tunggu operasi. Yah, Sakura dioperasi karena kecelakaan tadi menyebabkan kepalanya bocor dan bagian perutnya seobek. Disebelah kiri Karin dan Hinata, tampak Sasuke yang ikut dengannya sejak kecelakaan Sakura.

"Karin!" Panggil Kakashi yang datang dengan berlari.

"Kakashi-senpai!" Karin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari ke arah Kakashi lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke terkejut melihat Karin memeluk Kakashi. Hatinya bergemuruh melihat Karin memeluk Kakashi. Dikeraskannya kepalan tangannya. Lalu berusaha santai dengan melihat keadaan Hinata.

Hinata tak tahu harus berpelukan dengan siapa. Dia membutuhkan dukungan seseorang tapi tak ada Naruto disisinya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan menepuk pundak Hinata bermaksud untuk menenangkannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Di.. dia.."

"Dia dioperasi setengah jam yang lalu." Jawab Sasuke yang menggantikan Karin bicara karena tak kuat.

"Kau panggil siapa saja, Sasuke?"

"Aku memanggil Naruto, Temari, dan Ino. Aku juga menelepon rumahnya tapi tak diangkat. Mungkin kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi." Jawab Sasuke. Kakashi menuntun Karin untuk kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Sasuke!", " Teme!" Panggil Ino dan Temari yang datang dengan berlari diikuti oleh Naruto. Sasuke menengok ke arah datangnya Naruto, Ino dan Temari.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Dia masih dioperasi," jawab Hinata yang sudah menghentikan tangisnya. Naruto menghampiri Hinata, kekasihnya.

"Kau, tidak apa-apa, Hime?" Tanya Naruto sambil memegang kedua pundak Hinata.

"I..iya" Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Dasar, cenayang! Dia harus membayar karena membuat Hinata-ku hampir terluka!" Seru Naruto geram. Hinata terkejut. Dia berubah marah. Hinata bangkit dan,

'PLAAK' Pipi Naruto kembali menjadi sasaran tamparan gadis. Kali ini Hinata.

"Hi.. na.. ta.." Naruto terkejut dengan Hinata yang sedikit berubah.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Mata bintik butanya kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Dasar, Dobe baka!" Dengus Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Sakura-san, hiks.. sudah menyelamatkanku dua kali. Dia.. hiks.. menyelamatkan kelahiran adikku dan.. hiks..menyelamatkanku dari kecelakaan.. hiks.. Sekarang, dia.. dia dioperasi.." Ucap Hinata dengan berurai air mata. Ino dan Temari ikut menangis.

"Kenapa?.. Hiks.. kenapa kau tak mengerti, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata. Kedua tangannya menangkupkan wajahnya untuk menutupi tangisnya. Naruto tergerak hatinya. Dia ikut bersedih.

"Maaf, Hime. Maafkan aku. Aku mengerti sekarang." Naruto mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya. Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Apa keadaannya buruk?" Tanya Temari pada Sasuke.

"Yah, perutnya sobek dan kepalanya bocor karena membentur jalan saat jatuh. Dokter bilang ada retakkan di tengkorak kepalanya."

"Ya, Tuhan!" Temari menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Oh, Kami-sama, berikan kekuatan pada Sakura kami.." Ucap Ino yang sangat sedih. Dia menutup wajahnya dan tampaklah kilatan air mata menetes di kedua pipinya melanjutkan tangisnya.

~SKIP~

**Sakura's POV**

Gelap, tapi terang. Dingin, tapi hangat. Dimana aku? Kubuka mataku dan mendapati diriku ada di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap.

"Dimana, ini?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling.

Kubuka Anima-ku untuk melihat aura sekelilingku. Tapi, Anima-ku kosong. Tak bisa membaca tempat ini. Ada sebuah berkas cahaya di sana. Tunggu dulu! Sejak kapan cahaya itu ada di sana?

'GREPP' Aku merasa seseorang telah memegangi tanganku kiriku. Ku pandangi sisi kiriku dan kulihat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang sepunggung menggandeng tanganku. Dia tersenyum padaku dan tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Eh, tunggu!" Ucapku padanya tapi dia tak mengindahkan ucapanku. Dia terus menarikku dan menuntunku menuju cahaya tadi. Aku dan gadis kecil itu menembus pintu tanpa helai yang bercahaya itu.

'SIIINGGG' Aku keluar dari tempat hitam itu. Gadis itu masih menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tercengang melihat suasana di dalamnya. Terlihat hamparan bunga-bunga kecil dan besar di tempat itu. Sangat indah terutama kolam air mancur di tengah-tengahnya. Aku melihat ke belakang tempat aku berasal tadi. Tapi pintu yang berbayangan hitam itu sudah tidak ada. Berganti dengan hamparan bunga-bunga biru dan pink.

Tiba-tiba tanganku bergerak bergoyang-goyang. Ternyata gadis kecil berambut pirang itu ingin aku mengikutinya. Aku menurut. Dia membawaku ke tempat di dekat kolam air mancur itu. Di tepi kolam itu duduk seorang pria berambut merah yang aku rasa aku mengenalnya.

"Terima kasih telah membawa dia untukku, Shion-chan." Ucapnya. Dadaku berdetak kencang. Suara ini.. aku mengenal suara ini.

"Sakura." Ucapnya. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum padaku. Tanpa kurasa, air mataku menetes.

"Gaara-nii?"

T.B.C

(A/N) Alelee… hai, semua, kazuko kembali dengan chapter 5 dari FoD.. khukhukhuu…

Sakura: HUWAAA.. aku tertabrak.. aku akan mati! ,…

Kakashi: Jangan mati, Sakura! Kalaupun kau sudah.. hiks.. tiada, tenang saja, Sakura, kematianmu akan kubalaskan pada author tengik yang teganya membuat kita berpisah.. (mendeathglare+susanoo+amaterasu+tsukiyomiauthor)

Kazuko: [3,3] enak aja,… emang kamu bisa jurusnya itachiku?

Itachi: enak aja gundulmu! Kakashi emang kuajarin jurusku, tau!

Kazuko: Eh, gitu ya? #belagak o'on

Itachi: O, ya. Apa katamu tadi? Aku punyamu? Mati aja, sana! (author ditendang sampe ke segitiga Bermuda)

Kazuko: EEH,, sudah.. ampuun.. jangan siksa aku..

Sasuke: Sini, kubantu.. (Sasuke datang dan membantu author yang tenggelam)

Kazuko: Sasuke baik, deh (senyum) #meskipun gueh gak suka sama sasuke..

Sasuke: makasih, tapi cepat, bikin fanfic-ku sama sakura! (tersenyum penuh misterius seperti sai)

Kazuko: maaf saja, kalo gitu.. aku bukannya gak suka sama pairing sasusaku, tapi, menurutku, Sakura cocoknya sama Kakashi. bagiku, kakasaku nomor satu!

Sasuke: APA! (Karin datang dan meluk Sasuke)

Karin: sasuke, kuunn… aku hampir mati tadi ditabrrak.. salahin kazuko bego' doong..

Sasuke: Ka..kamu? Pergi sana! Kamu mau mati apa gak, aku gak peduli..

Karin: Loh, kok gitu? (pundung sendirinnya)

Sakura: hidup Kazuko! Terus bkin pairing aku sama kakashi-koi, yaa! (lari-lari sambil meluk author) #dideathglareKakashi+Sasuke

Kazuko: maaf..maaf..

Sakura: makanya.. kalo bikin fanfic jangan bkin aku menderita, dong..

Kakashi: Iya.. kalo bikin Sakuraku menderita, awas kamu!

Sasuke: Sakuramu? Bukannya Sakuraku? (Akhirnya kedua pemilik sharingan ini bertarung.)

Naruto: Hei, kazuko! (datang sambil marah-marah diikuti Hinata)

Kazuko: Apa?

Naruto: enak aja bikin hinata-ku hampir ketabrak. Mau ku-rasengan, nih?

Kazuko: Eeeh… tu..tungguu..

Ino+Temari: STOOP, Naruto! (Datang n menghentikan Naruto. Sasuke+Kakashi berhenti bertarung)

Ino: Hentikan semuanya! Kazuko jadi menderita, nih..

Temari: kamu gak apa-apa, kan? (datang dan membantu author berdiri)

Kazuko: Ino.. Temari.. kalian memang tokoh masashi kishimoto-sensei yang baik padaku.. hiks.. hikss..

Temari: Ya.. tapi kau sudah membuatku hampir mati digilas mobil (sambil senyum licik) (ingat, chapter 3 dan 4)

Ino: Ya, makanya, teman", ayo serang! (author digilas, dicincang, ditenggelamin, dimakan ikan hiu, akhirnya berakhir menjadi pup hiu…) #bercanda sebenarnya author meringkuk di pojokan (tiba-tiba punya ide.)

Kazuko: Baiklah.. (berdiri dengan kedua tangan dipinggang)

ALL : APA!

Kazuko: aku kan menyiksa kalian semua.. HAHAHAHAHAAA… #di deathglare semua character dan…

(Maaf, untuk bagian ini dapat menyebabkan tidak bisa tidur, terbayang-bayang selama berhari-hari, dan gangguan jiwa..) #dasar hardcore.. eh, maksudnya lebay..

Waktunya bales review ..

**Kurarin g log in**

Nih, dah apdet.. mkasih, reviewnya..

**EvilKyu Cassielf**

Ooh.. eh, bedanya Cassiopeia sama ELF tuh apa? #biasa, kazu org ndeso.. khukhukhu.. u/ msalah sakura gk bsa mbca aura kakashi, ennngg… ingg.. engg… it trmasuk salh stu alasannya… alasan lengkpnya ad chpter depan-depan-depan.. thx 4 ur review..

**Fantasi Liar**

Ehh,, Kakashi punya kekuatan aneh? Humm.. tolng donk contohin kaka punya kekuatan yg kyk apa.. klo mw kaka puny strange power, idenya ditampunk dulu, ya.. smw trgantung jari-jari dan pikiranku.. kdang ap yg sudah kuimajinasikan terlebh dulu berubh 100% enth knapa setelah diketik.. biasa, laah.. otak sama jari-kan beda.. thx 4 ur review..

Special thanks for:

-**Fantasi Liar, **EvilKyu Cassielf, **Kurarin g log in******

-silent reader

-jari-jari dan otakku yang berhasil mewujudkan imajinasi gila ini

-kalender pendidikan (karena menetapkan hari ini sebagai hari libur)

-seluruh anggota keluargaku yang sering mondar mandir penasaran apa yang ku ketik..

Last Word, J.A.A


	6. Chapter 6 Pesan Kakak

**Fault of Destiny**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supranatural**

**Rate: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Semenjak keluaranya dibantai, Sakura menjadi dingin dan tak mempercayai sekitarnya. Anehnya, dia tiba-tiba memiliki kemampuan meramal masa depan, melihat isi hati seseorang dan masa lalu seseorang yang hanya dimiliki oleh kakaknya. Kakashi Hatake, senpai sekaligus teman masa kecilnya mendekatinya.**

**Focus Pair: KakaSaku**

**Figure Pair: NaruHina, SasuKarin, SaiIno, ShikaTema**

**Warning:**

'blablabla'**: Gumaman, Masa depan, Isi hati seseorang**

"blablabla"**: Ucapan biasa.**

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Chapter 6 – Pesan Kakak**

**Sakura's POV**

"Gaara-nii?" tanyaku pada sosok berambut merah dengan tattoo 'Ai' yang sangat ku kenal.

"Ya, Saku-chan," Ucapnya dengan tersenyum. Aku berlari memeluknya. Tangisku yang tak tertahankan tumpah begitu saja. Kuresapi aroma badannya yang masih biasa ku kenal.

"Ini benar dirimu?" tanyaku masih tak percaya sambil memandang wajah lembutnya padaku.

"Memang siapa lagi?" Tanyanya dengan tersenyum. Aku-pun ikut tersenyum dan kembali dalam pelukannya.

.

"Kenapa Nii-chan bisa disini? Ini tempat apa?" tanyaku pada Gaara-nii. Dia memandangku dan tersenyum. Senyum yang sudah lama kurindukan.

"Apa, ya? Mungkin tempat peralihan hidup dan mati." Ucapnya sambil memandang sekeliling. Aku senang melihat Gaara-nii lagi. Tapi aku terkejut mendengar tempat yang disebutkan kakak lelaki yang kusayangi itu.

"Tempat peralihan hidup dan mati?"

"Hmm.." Jawabnya singkat. Dia lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Sakura,"

"Iya?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya,"

"Gaara-nii tak perlu meminta maaf, aku.."

"Tidak, Sakura.. aku harus. Karenaku, kau memiliki kekuatan aneh yang bahkan tak kau inginkan. Karena ku, kau berubah."

"Meski begitu, tak sedikit-pun aku menyalahkan Gaaara-nii." Aku tersenyum sambil memandang ke bawah. Aku melihat kakiku kugerak-gerakkan sendiri.

"Mungkin ini memang takdir keluarga kita," lanjutku kemudian. Gaara-nii tersenyum memandangku lalu mengelus kepalaku seperti yang dilakukannya ketika masih hidup.

"Kalau begitu, kau tak perlu berubah. Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan ingatlah pesanku. Apa kau masih mengingatnya?" Tanyanya. Aku menggeleng dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sedih.

"'Jangan pernah kau lupakan kenangan-kenangan indah yang ada diingatanmu. Tetaplah mempercayai hati nurani dan teman-teman terdekatmu. Bersikaplah jujur pada perasaanmu dan teruslah melangkah maju. Jangan pernah menatap ke belakang.' Itu-kan yang ku katakan padamu di malam terakhir kita bersama?"

"Jadi, alasan Gaara-nii memanggilku kesini untuk menyampaikan pesan itu?"

"Tidak hanya itu, Sakura,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin kau memaafkan Karin dan membuka hatimu pada teman-teman yang mendekatimu."

"Ke.. kenapa Gaara-nii tahu?"

"Kenapa, eh? Tentu saja karena aku selalu melihatmu dari atas sini." Aku menunduk.

"Tapi, gaara-nii, akuu.."

"Kenapa? Ragu? Kenapa harus ragu? Kau memiliki Anima yang bisa melihat isi hati seseorang. Kau tahu kalau Karin sungguh-sungguh ingin meminta maaf padamu. Ino dan Temari juga tulus ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Itu.. karena.."

"Haa.. masa lalumu dengan Karin?" aku mengangguk. Gaara-nii mengelus kepalaku.

"Kau takut terluka untuk kedua kalinya karena penghianatan. Untuk apa kau seperti itu? Kau pikir menjalani hidup itu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan? Jika hidup itu mudah, akan membosankan karena kita bisa melaluinya. Hidup itu justru akan menarik jika diberi bumbu-bumbu seperti cobaan, dan masalah. Ya, kan?" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Aku mengerti sekarang.

"Terima kasih, kak," Ucapku.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Akan kucoba memaafkan Karin dan berteman dengan Ino, Temari dan yang lainnya." Aku mengatakannya dengan ringan. Kulihat wajah Gaara-nii sudah lega sekarang. Tapi masih tampak di wajahnya suatu ganjalan entah apa itu.

"Sebenarnya, Sakura.."

"Ng?"

"Aku membawamu kesini untuk mengatakan suatu hal," wajah Gaara-nii berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa, itu?"

"Ini tentang kebenaran dari pembantaian keluarga kita 3 tahun silam."

**End of Sakura's POV**

~SKIP~

Kakashi berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi. Sudah 3 jam setelah Sakura masuk ruang operasi dan belum keluar juga. Karin, Ino, dan Temari juga sudah berhenti menangis. Hinata sedang tidur dengan bahu Naruto sebagai sandarannya. Hanya saja jika mereka mengingat kecelakaan Sakura, mereka kembali menangis. Lebih-lebih Karin dan Hinata.

'DUAAKHH..' Kakashi memukul tembok koridor rumah sakit dengan tangan kanannya. Keluar sedikit darah dari tangannya dan muncul sedikit memar. Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Ino dan Temari memandangnya heran.

'Sial! Kenapa aku tak bisa melindunginya?' Rutuk Kakashi dalam hati. Dia menyesal tidak bersama Sakura sepanjang hari.

"Kakashi-senpai? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Karin sambil mendekati Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Karin. Aku bisa merawat ini." Ucapnya lalu pergi entah kemana. Karin memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hn," Jawab Karin. Sasuke menuntun kepala Karin agar menyender pada bahunya.

"Kau sudah menangis dari tadi. Sekarang tidurlah." Ucapnya pada Karin. Karin-pun menurut. Dia mencari tempat yang nyaman dalam menyender kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Sakura.. dia.. sahabatku yang paling kusayangi. Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku. Meskipun begitu, ayah dan kakakku tak pernah menyalahkan kelahiranku yang merenggut nyawa ibu. Ayah dan kakakku selalu memberikan kasih sayang mereka padaku, tapi meski mendapat kasih sayang yang berlebih, aku tetap saja merindukan kasih sayang ibu…" Ucap Karin sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"..Saat itulah Sakura datang. Dia anak yang baik, ceria, dan manis. Dia sangat perhatian padaku, selalu menyiapkan bekalku sejak SD, melindungiku dari anak-anak yang suka mengejakku meskipun dia juga diejek. Dia membuatku menciptakan sosok ibuku pada Sakura." Karin masih melanjutkan ceritanya. Dia mengingat suatu hal yang membuatnya bersedih. Air matanya kembali keluar untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu dan dia menyiapkan sapu tangannya.

"Tapi.. aku membuat suatu kesalahan.. aku menghianatinya.. hiks.. pa..dahal, aku nggak sengaja.. aku tidak benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.. aku mengatakannya.. supaya.. supaya Sakon tidak mengganggunya lagi.. tak pernah sedetik-pun aku berpikiran yang buruk tentangnya.. disaat semua orang menjauhinya karena tuduhan palsu, aku tetap disisinya tanpa curiga sedikitpun.. dan sekarang.. dia.." Air mata Karin semakin deras. Sasuke dengan sapu tangannya siap menghapus air mata Karin.

"Dia.. kecelakaan karena melindungiku.. bagaimana kalau dia mati?.. pa.. dahal.. aku belum minta maaf padanya.. padahal aku belum dimaafkan olehnya…" Sasuke segera melepaskan sandaran kepala Karin. Karin terkejut. Sasuke menghapus air mata Karin.

"Berhentilah menangis dan menyesali semua perbuatanmu. Saat ini, kita berdoa saja yang terbaik untuk Haruno. Lalu kau bisa meminta maaf padanya sesukamu." Ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum membuat semangat Karin bangkit.

Saat itulah, Kakashi kembali dari pergi ke suatu tempatnya. Di tangannya sudah terbalut perban. Entah siapa yang membalutkannya perban.

"Habis dari mana, Kakashi-senpai?" Tanya Ino.

"Ada urusan," Ucapnya dengan wajah sedih.

'KRRIIEEETT…' Pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Seakan-akan bunyi decit pintu adalah alaram, Hinata sontak bangun. Semuanya berjalan mengerubungi dokter tua bernama Chiyo itu. Meskipun sudah tua, tapi tenaganya untuk memimpin jalannya operasi masih membara.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang keluarganya? Orang tua? Kakak?" Tanya Dokter Chiyo. Semuanya saling berpandangan karena tak ada satu-pun dari mereka keluarga Sakura.

"Aku adiknya." Ucap Karin kemudian yang membuat kaget teman-temannya.

"Kau sudah mengurus administrasi?" Tanya Chiyo.

"Eh, i.. itu.."

"Aku yang mengurusnya." Jawab Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kalian, bawa dia ke ruang perawatan. Dan kau, ikutlah denganku. " Karin menuruti Dokter Chiyo mengikutinya untuk berbicara dengannya. Sedikit-sedikit Karin memandang wajah teman-temannya yang khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura.

.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya Karin.

"Dia, terkena gegar otak sedang." Karin terkejut. Dia menahan air matanya.

"Mungkin karena kepalanya membentur kap mobil dan kemudian membentur jalanan." Ucap Karin.

"Bisa jadi. Untuk sementara, tunggu sampai dia sadar. Ada kemungkinan dia akan amnesia." Karn terdiam sejenak.

"Terima kasih, dokter Chiyo." Ucap Karin lalu membungkuk. Kemudian dia keluar untuk memberitahukan kondisi Sakura pada teman-temannya.

~SKIP~

**Sakura's POV**

"Ini tentang kebenaran dari pembantaian keluarga kita 3 tahun silam."

"Ke..be..naran?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya, Sakura. Bolehkah kumulai saat ini?"

"Hmm, yah.."

"Begini, sejak dulu, keluarga kita turun temurun mewarisi kemampuan ini. Kemampuan ini dinamakan, yah kau tahulah, Amoranima Perpetuum atau biasa kita sebut Anima. Orang yang memiliki Anima disebut Lector. Lector memiliki kemampuan yang unik, dan kau tahu, kan seperti apa kemampuannya."

"Iya, kak,"

"Setiap Lector pasti memiliki Guard untuk mencegah suatu hal yang tidak diinginkan, misalnya kekuatan Anima yang sangat besar bisa melukai tubuh Lector, dan Guard-lah yang menstabilkan Anima agar sesuai dengan tubuh Lector. Guard juga bisa memindahkan kemampuan Anima dari Lector satu ke Lector lainnya. Guard di keluarga kita, adalah ibu."

"Ibu menjadi Guard?"

"Ya, kemampuan Guard ibu muncul setelah kau lahir."

"Tunggu, kenapa setelah aku lahir? Kan kakak yang Lector?"

"Itulah yang akan kubicarakan. Pemilik Anima yang sebenarnya, adalah kau, Sakura."

"Aku?"

"Yah, kau pemilik asli Anima. Sewaktu kecil kekuatan Anima ditubuhmu melebihi batas sampai-smapai kau kehilangan nyawamu. Untuk menyelamatkanmu, Ibu memindahkan Anima-mu ke tubuhku."

"Tapi, jika kakak meninggal, bukankah Anima juga akan menghilang? Kenapa malah berpindah kepadaku?"

"Itu karena aku hanyalah Praesidio Anima. Praesidio Anima tidak memiliki sepenuhnya kekuatan Anima. Bisa dibilang, Praesidio Anima hanya menjadi tempat menitipkan Anima. Jika Praesidio mati, Anima akan kembali ke Lector-nya. Dan Jika Lector-nya mati, Anima bereinkarnasi."

"Oh, begitu,"

"Ya, kemampuan Lector lebih besar dari pada Praesidio. Jika Praesidio hanya bisa melihat masa depan lewat mimpi, Lector bisa melihat masa depan kapan-pun dan dimana-pun ia ingin melihat masa depan. Umur Lector-pun lebih panjang daripada Praesidio. Makanya, karena bergunanya kekuatan Lector, kakek buyut kita menjadikan Lector sebagai pewaris perusahaan. Kakek dari ayah kita adalah Lector. Sedangkan Nenek dari ayah sebagai Guard-nya. Sebelum kau lahir, belum ada tanda-tanda Lector muncul pada generasi ke-3, yaitu generasi ayah. Sampai akhirnya kau lahir dan membuat hujan berturut-turut selama seminggu hanya dirumah kita."

"Eh, sebesar itukah Anima-ku?"

"Yah, saat itulah warisan kakek jatuh pada kita. Tapi itulah yang menyebabkan tragedy di keluarga kita."

"Pembantaian keluarga kita,"

"Benar. Karena itu, harta kakek yang begitu besar dan alasan pemilihan pewaris yang tidak logis menyebabkan perebutan harta warisan."

"Tapi kenapa keluarga kita harus dibunuh? Jika kakek sudah meninggal, warisan kakek bisa direbut dengan paksa."

"Itulah masalahnya. Kakek buyut memberikan kode pada Anima untuk diberitahu pada pewaris. Jadi hanya orang yang tahu kode warisan yang bisa menjadi pewaris."

"Dan kakak memberitahukan kode itu setelah menjadi Praesidio?"

"Ya, benar."

"Dan yang menyebabkan ini semua, adalah Orochimaru,"

"Ya, benar." Dadaku bergetar dan Gaara-nii memandangku sedih. Dia terus mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tanganku. Aku tahu setelah bangun dari ini, aku akan bertemu dengan pembunuh keluargaku, pembunuh harapan dan masa depanku.

"Nii-chan.. setiap kali ku melihatnya, perasaanku selalu tak menentu. Aku ingin membunuhnya. Makanya ketika dia membawaku ke lab biologi, aku tak terkendali dan menyerangnya dengan pisau lab. Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu dengannya lagi?" Gaara-nii tampak kaget.

"Tetap kendalikan perasaanmu. Bersikaplah tenang jika bertemu atau berbicara dengannya, ya?" ucapnya yang sangat tampak kalau dia khawatir padaku. Aku merenung sejenak. Tiba-tiba air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Nii-chan.. Aku takut," Ucapku. Gaara-nii lalu memelukku.

"Jangan takut, Sakura! Aku dan Anima, akan selalu bersamamu!"

**End of Sakura's POV**

~SKIP~

"Karin," Kakashi menepuk pundak Karin pelan. Karin sendiri sedang duduk lemas di kursi dekat ranjang Sakura.

"Pulanglah. Sudah berhari-hari aku tidak melihatmu istirahat." Perintah Kakashi, namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Karin. Karin tetap saja duduk di tempat itu.

"Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak peristiwa itu dan dia belum sadar juga."

"Pulang dan istirahatlah, Karin. Aku sudah menelepon Sasori."

"Mungkin ini karma bagiku karena aku menghianatinya. Dia jadi tak berdaya di tempat ini, dan tak sadarkan diri. Kalau dia telah pergi, aku akan menjadi manusia paling hina karena menghianati sahabat sendiri," Ungkapnya dengan memandang sendu ke arah Sakura.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini juga salahku karena tidak menjaganya."

"Tidak. Semua kesalahan ada padaku. Akulah yang membuat dia berubah. Aku membuat dia menjadi orang paling menyedihkan selama tiga tahun ini. Aku.." Kata-kata Karin terputus tiba-tiba di sela Kakashi.

"Daripada menyalahkan diri sendiri, bukankah lebih baik jika kau mendoakan kesembuhannya?" Karin terkejut. Dia lalu memandang mata heterochrome Kakashi. Karin teringat sesuatu lalu tersenyum miris.

"Kau benar. Kau memang baik dan pintar, pantas jika Sakura menyukaimu." Ucapnya.

'GREEEKK' masuklah pria berwajah baby face berambut merah seumuran Gaara. Dia masih mengenakan pakaian formal.

"Karin,"

"Sasori-nii," Sasori mendekati ranjang Sakura. Dia terkejut melihat Sakura. Memang, dia baru pertama kali melihat Sakura setelah kepergian Sakura ke Oto tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Di..dia, Sakura?"

"Iya, Sasori-nii,"

"Ya ampun, Sakura. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini?"

"Dia kecelakaan karena menyelamatkanku," Ucap Karin masih dengan wajah sedihnya. Sasori yang melihatnya ikut sedih. Dia tidak tahan dan memilih keluar dari kamar rawat Sakura. Yah, Sasori memang sudah menganggap Sakura adik keduanya. Dia menyayangi Sakura seperti dia menyayangi Karin. Kakashi keluar ruangan mengikuti Sasori.

Karin menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Ditundukkannya kepalanya sampai menyentuh tangan Sakura. Lagi-lagi air matanya mengalir.

"Sakura.." ucapnya lirih.

"Kumohon… sadarlah, Sakura.." Karin semakin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sakura.

~SKIP~

**Sakura's POV**

"Hmm, Sakura sampai sini saja kita bertemu," Ucap Gaara-nii. Wajahnya terlihat tenang sekali. Disebelahnya anak kecil berambut pirang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apakah dengan begini,ini pertemuan terakhir kita?" Tanyaku.

"Entahlah, mungkin iya." Mendengar jawaban itu, aku menunduk. Aku masih rindu pada Gaara-nii.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali ikut Gaara-nii. Tapi, aku tahu, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan di dunia ini." Ucapku. Gaara-nii tersenyum padaku. Dia memelukku.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga, nii-chan. Sangat," Ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya. Beberapa saat kami berpelukan, lalu Gaara-nii melepas pelukannya.

"Apakah kau akan membalas dendam pada Orochimaru?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Aku ingin sekali menghabisinya. Tapi aku tak mau membunuhnya. Itu akan membuatku sama saja dengan si brengsek itu." Ucapku. Gaara-nii tersenyum lagi.

"Kau benar. Buat dia jera, ya."

"Tentu saja!" Untuk sesaat kami terdiam. Anak kecil berambut pirang itu mengayun-ayunkan tangan Gaara-nii.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi dank au kembali ke tempatmu, Sakura." Ucapnya. Dia lali memandang anak kecil berambut pirang itu. Anak itu tersenyum lalu berjalan kearahku dan menggenggam tanganku.

"Kuserahkan Sakura padamu, Shion-chan." Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba sinar-sinar menyelubungiku dan anak itu. Garis-garis sosok Gaara-nii , menghilang sedikit demi sedikit.

"Gaara-nii, aku akan tepati janjiku! Akan kulakukan seperti permintaanmu!" Ucapku sambil pada Gaara-nii. Meskipun terlihat samar, tapi kudengar Gaara-nii mengatakan 'Ya' dan dia tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum. Kurasakan ketenangan dan kelegaan dalam diriku setelah berbicara dengan Gaara-nii. Sinar-sinar itu terus membawaku dan anak kecil ini entah kemana.

.

Aku kembali ke tempat gelap tempat pertama aku datang kemari. Namun tempat ini bukan tempat biasa. Di depanku ada pintu besar dengan ukiran kayu yang entah ukiran apa itu. Anak kecil itu melepaskan pegangannya dan membuka pintu itu.

"Dengan lewat pintu ini, kau bias kembali ke duniamu." Ucapnya.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku."

"Sama-sama," Aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati pintu itu.

Setelah keluar dari pintu itu, kubalikkan badanku dan melihat pintu itu semakin lama semakin menutup. Tapi yang aneh adalah sosok di belakang pintu itu. Sosok itu bukan sosok anak kecil berambut pirang lagi. Tapi seorang gadis dewasa yang mirip dengan anak kecil itu. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia, tapi aku tahu aku akan segera mengetahuinya.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan..

**End of Sakura's POV**

~SKIP~

Mata emerald itu terbuka perlahan. Sakura merasa tangannya tertindih sesuatu. Ia juga mendengar suara isak tangis seorang gadis. Ditolehkannya tangan kirinya yang ditindih sesuatu itu. Ternyata kepala Karin. Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak ke kepala Karin dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Karin," Ucapnya. Karin terkejut seseorang mengelus kepalanya dan memanggilnya dengan suara Sakura. Karin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sakura?" Ucapnya. Dia terkejut. Tak percaya melihat sahabatnya telah sadar dari komanya selama dua minggu lebih.

"Ya.." Sakura mengangkat sedikit badannya untuk duduk.

'BRUKK' Karin segera memeluk Sakura erat.

"Hiks..hiks.. maaf.. maafkan aku.. meskipun kau merasa jijik jika aku menyentuhmu atau tak suka aku memelukmu tapi izinkan aku berkata maaf untukmu. Tak pernah sedetikpun aku merasa gembira setelah kepergianmu, Sakura.." Karin terus meminta maaf dan Sakura mendengarkannya didalam pelukan Karin.

"Ka.." Kakashi masuk dan melihat Sakura telah sadar dalam pelukan Karin. Dia kembali keluar ruangan. Dia tak ingin mengganggu kedua sahabat itu.

"Maaf.. maafkan aku, Sakura.. " Karin terus saja meminta maaf. Sakura tersenyum. Dia pun membalas pelukan Karin dan lebih mengeratkannya.

"Ya.. aku memaafkanmu sekarang." Sakura mengatakannya dengan tenang dan Karin terkejut mendengarnya. Dia telah dimaafkan oleh Sakura.

"Terima kasih.. Sakura.." Karin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ugh.. hei! Aku masih dalam masa penyembuhan! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" Seru Sakura.

"Ups.. Maaf, Saku-chan.. Hehe.." Karin segera melepaskan pelukannya.

'GREEKK' Pintu rumah sakit bergeser dan keluarlah Kakashi, Ino, Temari, Sasuke, Hinata, dan Naruto.

"Sakura sudah sadar!" Seru Ino. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Sakura dan memeluknya seperti yang dilakukan Karin.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak akan secepat itu meninggalkan kami." Kata Ino dengan senang. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

Naruto dan Hinata datang dan terkejut saat melihat Sakura sadar. Sakura tersenyum ringan melihat mereka. Naruto segera berlari dan meminta maaf pada Sakura karena sudah mencercanya. Ia juga berterima kasih sambil nangis-nangis kucing pada gadis berkepala pink itu. Sakura hanya tertawa melihatnya. Kakashi tersenyyum melihat Sakura dengan perasaan ringan. Ia memandang ke langit-langit rumah sakit sambil mengingat Gaara, sahabatnya dulu.

"Kau pasti mengkhawatirkannya, ya. Gaara." Gumam Kakashi sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu, selama Sakura tertidur, Gaara pasti menghampiri Sakura karena mengkhawatirkannya. Kakashi masuk ke kamar inap Sakura dan ikut berkumpul bersama mereka.

Keadaan di kamar VIP itu sangat ramai. Cekikikan tawa dan senyuman terus keluar dari kamar inap pemilik kemampuan tak biasa tersebut.

Sakura memandang jendela kamarnya yang berhiaskan langit cerah. Dia tersenyum pada langit itu seakan langit itu adalah Gaara.

"Kakak, ternyata, memaafkan dan membuka hati, rasanya indah."

.

.

Di dunia pertengahan dunia nyata dan dunia roh.

Gaara memandang air kolam yang memantulkan sosok adiknya yang tersenyum padanya dengan senang. Dia merasa lega, adiknya bias mengerti keinginannya untuk meneruskan hidup. Namun, yang dia khawatirkan adalah, bagaimana Sakura jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang membantai keluarga mereka. Tapi Gaara segera melenyapkan perasaan khawatirnya. Ia yakin Sakura pasti bias dengan kuat melawan Orochimaru.

"Aku senang, kau kembali. Tapi, Sakura.." jeda Gaara saat ia melihat air kolam itu memantulkan kejadian saat Sakura disuapi Kakashi.

"Aku jadi kesepian… kamu enak, ada yang menemanimu, sementara aku?" seru Gaara dengan wajah kesepian.

"AAARGHH… SHIOOON! CEPATLAH KEMBALI DAN BEREINKARNASI DENGANKUUU!"

~T.B.C~

A/N Huhuhuuu… mapkan k-lamaan kazuko dalm mlanjutkan fic ni.. tau, laah.. krn fic I'm married.. sbenernya dh slese sjak 2-4 hr yg lalu.. tp krn males publish, jd mnjamur , deh… khukhukhuu… # reader.. map jg dah bkin gaara jd OOC d. akhr chpter.. sbenernya ak pngen bkin gaara pundung kyk tamaki ouran krn kesepian.. tpi.. gak cock bgt.. jdilah spti it…

**EvilKyu Cassielf: **gak mti, kok.. orochi it, emg kepsek dri OSG.. tpi , ad Yahiko, dewan sekolah.. kan si oro ketusuk krn Saku, kan? naah.. pas , yahiko ngeluarin saku krn kurng ajr gtulah.. maap gk ktrangn lebh lanjt.. takt kpanjngan..

****EvilKyu Cassielf**: **iy.. kabuko itu, femkabu.. hihihii...

**Lhyn Hatake: **hehee..alam bwh sadar, kak...

**Fantasi Liar: **hmm.. ni dh updet..

**thx to **EvilKyu Cassielf, EvilKyu Cassielf, Lhyn Hatake, Fantasi Liar, kompi samsung p4, hri liburan, nyamuk2 yg ngganggu ak nglanjtin fic, n silent reader..****

****J.A.A


End file.
